Cruce de caminos
by MAEC
Summary: El mejor patinador de Japón no tiene claro qué hacer con su futuro, y el mejor patinador del mundo decide sorprender a todos convirtiéndose en entrenador. "Cruce de caminos" es la historia de cómo inicia el anime contado desde mi versión de la perspectiva de sus protagonistas: "Lo que no vemos de lo que se ve".
1. P1-Cap1: Antes de la FGP

**CRUCE DE CAMINOS**

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:** **Esta serie pertenece a su autora, Mitsuro Kubo, y el estudio MAPPA. Esta historia no tiene ánimo de lucro y su existencia se debe a mi propio divertimento y que su creadora me dejó con ganas de más. ¡Maldita!

* * *

 _ **Comentarios previos:**_

Antes que nada, comentar tres cosillas:

* La primera, este fic viene a satisfacer uno de mis mayores TOCs: rellenar huecos de la historia. Después de ver el final del capítulo 10 supe que estaba jod*da. Tengo la «mala manía» de imaginarme introspecciones de los personajes sobre lo que les pasa, especialmente cuando el autor de turno tiene a mal dejarme sin una historia detallada (cabreo, ¡cabreo!, ¡CABREO!). Entonces, me gusta ponerme en sus cabezas e idear la situación que les llevó a hacer lo que hicieron. Eso puede o bien perderse en mi cabeza o acabar siendo escrito. Y de ahí el fic que nos ocupa. Puesto que la historia no está terminada (sigo esperando pacientemente la segunda temporada), hacer una historia «original» lo tengo descartado (soy de las que hacen historias «a partir de…», no de las que modifican la historia del creador :-s).

* La segunda, aterricé por aquí esperando encontrarme con algo similar a este fic (que me rellenara huecos de la historia y así ver qué otras cosas se les ocurre a los demás sobre los personajes), lo cual me ahorraría horas y horas de escritura. Pero empecé a leer sinopsis y vi que me había metido en un pantano farragoso. Empecé a leer muchas veces la palabra «omegaverse» y «dragons» y cosas varias, algo que no había visto jamás y al final tuve que indagar qué era. Añadido a eso, la cantidad de fic UA que hay es impresionante. Conclusión: teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fics que hay de estos dos terrenos, mi temor de volver a encontrarme un fandom desvirtualizado me hizo saltar todas las alarmas, así que no he leído nada y, por tanto, tampoco sé si este tipo de historias que hago puede gustar o no en un fandom como este. No me matéis, ¡gracias! Con no seguir leyendo basta.

* Y la tercera, por si alguna loca viene siguiéndome desde otro fandom (y sé fijo que una lo hará y me echará la bronca por el Telegram por dejar estancado el fic de Sou/Mis y no avisarle de que estaba obcecada con otra cosa), por favor, por favor, por favor, ve la serie antes de leer el fic. Son 13 capítulos sólo, ¡no fastidies! Que aquí destripo cosas T_T, ¡y la serie está genial! *¬*

Y os dejo con el fic. De momento lo tengo ideado como dos partes sobre el punto de partida de los protas hasta que se cruzan sus caminos (lo dicho, todo por culpa del final del capítulo 10 T_T): la primera va sobre Yuri (que es con la que estoy ahora) y la segunda, sobre Victor. Pero la verdad es que me incita seguir un poco más de la historia del principio de ellos en Japón. Supongo que, de hacerla, sería una tercera parte conjunta. Pero no lo tengo muy claro, la verdad. Lo mismo se queda en dos...

* * *

 **CRUCE DE CAMINOS**

 **PARTE I**

 **Capítulo 1: Antes de la FGP**

—Espero que mañana hagas una buena actuación en la competición —le dijo Yuuko a Yuri tras aceptar la videollamada. Ni siquiera había saludado—. Le estoy diciendo a todo el mundo que lo vea. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

—¡Yuri! ¡Tienes que ganar! —gritaron tres niñas a la vez tras la espalda de su madre.

Yuri sonrió por la confianza que la familia Nishigori tenía en él. Eran sus mayores fans, pero por eso también debían ser las únicas personas que pensaban que tenía posibilidades de ganar la Final del Grand Prix.

No era un mal patinador. Era, de hecho, uno de los mejores de la Federación Japonesa. Pero era consciente de sus límites… o más bien, de la calidad de los otros patinadores.

—Piensa que por fin podrás conocer en persona a Victor. Me das tanta envidia…

—¡Quiero un autógrafo! —pidió Axel.

—¡Y yo! —gritaron las otras dos a coro.

—Creo que va a ser un poco complicado —se excusó Yuri sin poder evitarlo. Pensar en ponerse a pedirle autógrafos a Victor para las personas de su alrededor le creaba ansiedad. Casi no sabía ni cómo sobreviviría al hecho de pedirle uno para él mismo. Estaba convencido de que le daría un ataque o algo por el estilo por el hecho de tener a su ídolo delante.

No es que le admirara. Eso no llegaba a describir ni un poco lo que sentía cada vez que le veía patinar. Era su ídolo desde que le vio por primera vez patinando en el mundial de Bulgaria. Después de esa temporada había pasado a la categoría senior y había ganado todo tipo de campeonatos a lo largo de los años. Europeos, mundiales, copas del Grand Prix e incluso Finales… Nada se había interpuesto en su camino y, en la actualidad, era indiscutiblemente el mejor patinador de la categoría individual masculina.

Se había pasado su vida como patinador intentando emularle. Cuando era niño, incluso había copiado sus coreografías junto con Yuuko.

Definitivamente, no le admiraba: le idolatraba. De modo que, una de las cosas que más nervioso le tenía era saber que al día siguiente estarían compitiendo en la misma pista.

—Pues yo también quiero un autógrafo —contraatacó Yuuko ante su negativa—. Llevo toda la vida queriéndolo.

Conocía a Yuuko desde que siendo niño pisara por primera vez la pista de patinaje del Ice Castle después de que su profesora de ballet le aconsejara probar con el patinaje. Yuuko era la mejor patinadora de Hasetsu y por eso la admiraba. Pero puesto que ella a su vez admiraba a Victor, aquello pudo ser el inicio de su fijación con él.

Por supuesto, Victor había hecho méritos más que suficientes para que todos los ojos le observaran, pero Yuuko fue la que se lo señaló de inicio.

Desde ahí, había sido una constante carrera para acercarse cada vez más hasta él. Y Yuuko había sido la primera que le había animado. Cuando en un arrebato le pidió a sus padres que le compraran un caniche como el que tenía Victor, Yuuko había dicho que quería verle algún día compitiendo contra él. Eran palabras dichas hacía una década, pero ella fue la primera que había confiado en que algún día llegaría a participar en campeonatos internacionales y se encontrarían.

—Entonces, la próxima vez ven tú y se lo pides.

—No seas así —se quejó ella—. No es lo mismo que se lo pida una fan más de todas las que le acosarán a que se lo pida uno de los finalistas del Grand Prix. A ti te lo dará fijo.

—No me voy a poner a pedirle cinco autógrafos.

—¿Así que sólo vas a pedirle el tuyo? —recriminó Yuuko molesta.

—Lo mismo ni siquiera puedo pedirle el mío.

Yuuko resopló ante esa falta de confianza.

—¿Dónde crees que estás? —le azuzó Yuuko—. Eres uno de los mejores patinadores del mundo. Por eso estás en la Final del Grand Prix. Deberías recordar que ahí sólo llegan los seis mejores patinadores. Así que eso debería decirte algo. Si te descuidas, Victor podría acabar pidiéndote un autógrafo de vuelta.

—¡¿Qué?! —se horrorizó Yuri al pensarlo. Si le pasase algo como eso, seguro que incluso se olvidaba de cómo escribir y haría el ridículo. No, no dejaría que algo así pasara nunca. No podía dejar que Victor pensase que era estúpido.

—¿Qué demonios estás pensando para que tengas esa cara tan horrorizada? Ni que fuese algo del otro mundo.

Para él sí lo era. Esa idea se encontraba dentro de la escala «De los Imposibles» a la altura del sol congelándose al día siguiente.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte —intentó calmarlo viendo que se estaba alterando—. Seguro que lo harás bien. Has entrenado mucho.

—No sabría dec…

—¿Qué tal por Sochi? —le interrumpió Yuuko para cambiar de tema. Su amiga debía estar viendo, incluso a miles de kilómetros de distancia, que le estaba invadiendo de nuevo la presión y el estrés.

—¿Hace tanto frío como aquí? —preguntó Lutz.

—Es parecido —contestó él—. Pero he estado casi todo el tiempo dentro de edificios, así que tampoco lo he notado mucho.

—Deberías aprovechar la tarde para ver la ciudad —le sugirió Yuuko.

—Prefiero descansar en la habitación. Van a ser dos días duros.

—E intensos —le dijo con malicia. Después suspiró soñadora—. Me encantaría estar allí para ver a Victor patinar de cerca.

—¡Y a nosotras! —Yuuko las miró, entrecerrando sus ojos con suspicacia.

—En realidad, vosotras deberíais estar ya en la cama. Es tarde.

—Debemos aguantar el sueño, mamá —explicó Loop como si fuese algo normal—. Mañana dormiremos hasta tarde y así podremos quedarnos de madrugada viendo la competición.

—¡Ni hablar! —se enfadó Yuuko encarándose a sus hijas—. Vosotras no vais a ver la competición. Los niños tienen que dormir a esas horas.

—Pero ¡mamá! —se quejaron—. Es la primera vez que Yuri participa. ¿Cómo nos lo íbamos a perder?

—Lo podéis ver por la mañana en diferido.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron indignadas—. No puedes castigarnos si no hemos hecho nada.

—¿Quién habla de castigo? Si no miráis ninguna noticia antes de verlo, será igual que hacerlo en directo.

Yuri se rio al ver la cara espantada de las tres niñas cuando Yuuko dijo eso. Entendía que su madre se preocupara por los horarios de sus hijas, pero también entendía que las chicas quisieran ver el campeonato. De hecho, era culpa de su madre que fuesen tan fanáticas del patinaje sobre hielo.

—Por un día no pasará nada —salió él en defesa de las trillizas. Yuuko se giró con intención de matarle a través de la pantalla.

—¡No se te ocurra incitarlas! Deben acatar sus horarios.

—¡Mamá! Yuri también nos entiende.

—Yuri no tiene que educar hijos —adujo ella feroz—. Y él no sabe lo que significa que tus hijos tengan un precedente. —Se giró de nuevo hacia el ordenador para hablar con Yuri—. Si las dejo una vez, querrán hacerlo siempre. Y son demasiado pequeñas.

—¡No somos tan pequeñas!

—Está bien —rio Yuri por lo bajo—. Mejor no me meto.

—Lo pueden seguir en internet cuando se levanten.

—¡Mamá! —lloriquearon a coro las tres.

Pero su madre decidió ignorarlas.

—Descansa, Yuri. Concéntrate en hacer una actuación que los deje a todos perplejos. Yo me voy a meter a estas tres a la cama.

Yuri se despidió y terminó la videollamada. Pensó en lo que haría esa tarde, pero no tenía muchos ánimos. Su entrenador siempre le recomendaba salir para despejarse, pero ya había descubierto que los nervios no le dejaban disfrutar de los lugares. Aunque paseara por las calles, su cabeza estaba sumergida en la ansiedad que le generaba las horas previas a una competición.

Sin embargo, durante toda la tarde descubrió que no podía evitar pensar en el día siguiente de una forma ilusionada y aterradora a la vez. Durante años había peleado y entrenado por lograr alcanzar a Victor y por fin lo había conseguido. Al día siguiente estarían en la misma pista, compitiendo entre los mejores patinadores del momento. Se sentía impaciente por conocerle. Le encantaría poder hablar con él y sí: llevarse un autógrafo y una foto para casa. Yuuko y Minako le envidiarían hasta el final de los tiempos por ello.

Y para eso, sólo tenía que esperar un día más.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 1 - Parte I  
**

 **8 Octubre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas:** Hasta aquí el primer capítulo previo a todo el anime y que muestra las preocupaciones del Yuri a lo que le viene. De momento, veremos su perspectiva. Espero que os guste.

Por otro lado, puesto que son capítulos cortos, mi idea es subir varios a la semana, así que no tardaré mucho en actualizar.

¡Saludos!


	2. P1-Cap2: Después de la FGP

**PARTE I**

 **Capítulo 2: Después de la FGP**

* * *

 **Notas:** Por lo que veo, me voy a acabar este fic en un suspiro. ¡Bien! Es lo que tiene hacer una historia que no tienes que pensar mucho: que se tarda en escribir lo que tardo en transcribirla con un teclado... Y eso es rápido. Ya he visto que es ponerme un rato y ventilarme varios capítulos, así que para esta semana seguro que la he terminado ^_^º... al menos, de escribir.

Sigo con la parte 1, que recuerdo que es la de Yuri. Espero que os guste :-D

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Después de la FGP**

«Katsuki sufre una derrota aplastante» y «Katsuki cae: debe trabajar en sus nervios». Esos eran los titulares de las noticias más destacadas en la prensa nacional.

—Yuri, no leas las noticias —le dijo su entrenador cuando se acercó a él y vio lo que estaba leyendo en el móvil.

A pesar de que él no podía entender lo que ponía en el texto del móvil al no saber japonés, supo que era lo que estaba haciendo. Y lo daba por hecho porque los dos sabían cómo había sido el programa libre que había realizado. En consecuencia, Celestino no quería que mirara su móvil porque sabía a la perfección lo que debían estar publicando.

—«Yuri Katsuki quedó último: ¿es ésta su última temporada?» —leyó en alto Yuri algo sorprendido.

Aunque fuese el último en la clasificación y por culpa de sus nervios no hubiera podido hacer una mejor actuación, especular sobre su retiro cuando sólo tenía veintitrés años por una mala competición era algo exagerado. Por eso le asombraba en parte un titular como ése.

—Yuri… No hagas caso de lo que dicen.

Aún se encontraba algo aturdido. El primer día se puso muy nervioso al salir a la pista y el programa no le había salido muy bien. Se había desequilibrado en más de una ocasión, aunque había conseguido compensar en parte la puntuación total gracias a la parte de componentes.

Sin embargo, había visto al resto de patinadores y una sensación abrumadora le había rodeado al compararse con ellos. Pero no sólo había sido una sensación: la puntuación también lo atestiguaba.

Y con eso, el programa libre había resultado un desastre. No sólo se había desequilibrado: también se había caído, haciendo que su nota global fuese baja.

Se levantó con intención de ir al baño. Necesitaba estar solo unos minutos para asimilar lo que había pasado esa tarde.

—Ahora vuelvo —le dijo a su entrenador, el cual suspiró desanimado.

—Te esperaré en la entrada. No tardes mucho.

Se dirigió al baño de hombres y llamó a casa. Su madre cogió en seguida.

—Mamá, ¿te he despertado? Perdona —se preocupó él. En Japón era de madrugada, debería haber tenido más consideración antes de llamar, pero necesitaba escuchar a su madre.

—No, estaba despierta —le contestó al momento Hiroko animada.

—¿Estabas viendo la tele?

—Sí, de hecho no estamos solos. Nos hemos quedado despiertos para ver la final.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué vergüenza! —se quejó en broma riendo.

Pero no podía esperarse otra cosa si sus conocidos habían estado instigando a la gente a que vieran la final. Yuuko conocía a mucha gente como para ponerles al corriente de que se celebraba la final pero, además, también estaba su profesora la cual era muy persistente. Seguro que estaba en Yu-Topía junto con sus padres viendo la competición puesto que no había podido asistir a ella. Minako siempre intentaba seguirle a sus competiciones.

Suspiró desanimado cuando pensó en la realidad de lo sucedido esa tarde.

Debían estar muy decepcionados. Se habían quedado levantados hasta tarde sólo para ver una actuación lamentable. No había podido sobreponerse a los nervios. Nunca había estado así en ninguna competición. La presión había podido con él y eso había dado como resultado un flojo sexto puesto a más de veinte puntos de distancia con el siguiente.

—Lo siento, mamá, metí la pata —se disculpó sin más. Le temblaba la voz y no estaba seguro de aguantar mucho antes de echarse a llorar. No quería que su madre le oyera así.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Yuri? —oyó que le consolaba su madre con voz reconfortante.

No le pudo contestar. Colgó porque no era capaz de controlar el nudo que se le estaba formando. Se le cayeron las lágrimas de la impotencia por lo que había sucedido en la pista. Nunca había hecho una marca como la de ninguno de los medallistas de la final, pero sí lo había hecho mejor otras veces. Aunque no aspirara al podio, sí podía haber terminado con una exhibición más digna.

La Final del Grand Prix era muy seguida internacionalmente. Todos habrían visto su estrepitoso fracaso, de ahí las noticias que había leído de la prensa deportiva. Pero lo que más le dolía era que entre ellos estaba también su ídolo. Casi podía verse metido en la cabeza de Victor escuchando sus pensamientos. Seguro que había visto su actuación y le había desechado en seguida como rival, catalogándolo como un patinador de segunda. Debía pensar que había llegado allí por algún milagroso combo de infortunios.

Se echó a llorar con fuerza, dejando que ese nudo que tenía en el pecho se deshiciera. No tenía muy claro cómo no había estallado antes. Incluso a él le extrañaba que se hubiera mantenido sereno durante tanto rato. Hasta ese momento, no debía haber asimilado lo sucedido; era la única lógica que encontraba.

Un violento golpe interrumpió su desahogo. Dejó de llorar de la impresión que le originó. Se limpió las lágrimas y, un poco más recompuesto, abrió la puerta para saber qué sucedía.

Para su mayor sorpresa, el que había dado el golpe era el medallista de oro de la categoría junior de la Final del Grand Prix. No tenía ni idea de por qué Yuri Plisetsky le miraba con esos ojos de desprecio. Ni siquiera se había cruzado con él en los días que llevaba en Sochi.

—El año que viene estaré en la categoría senior —le informó con agresividad. Yuri no entendía por qué le estaba diciendo algo que en realidad no le interesaba—. No hacen falta dos Yuris. Los incompetentes como tú deberían retirarse. ¡Estúpido!

Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta. Se dio la vuelta y salió del baño dejando a Yuri desconcertado. Desde luego, no había esperado algo como eso. Muy mal debía haberlo hecho para que un patinador se lo recriminara. Así que ahora, no sólo la prensa sino que otros patinadores pensaban que debería retirarse.

No era un pensamiento nada prometedor. Pero ese chico tampoco debía preocuparse por si se retiraba o no. Todos los años aparecían nuevos patinadores con talento que acababan desbancando a los viejos patinadores. Podría no acabar yendo a competiciones internacionales por el hecho de no clasificarse gracias a ellos.

Salió del baño y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. No quería volver a tropezarse con el chico. Puesto que se encontraba más tranquilo después de esa abrupta interrupción, decidió ir al encuentro de su entrenador. Celestino estaba mirando a través de las ventanas hacia la calle. Tenía a su lado, en el suelo, su mochila deportiva.

—Parece que hace frío fuera —le dijo para romper el hielo.

—No creo que haga tanto como en Detroit —comentó despreocupado Yuri.

—Deberíamos ir hacia el hotel y descansar. Mañana temprano debemos coger el avión —adujo Celestino pasándole la mochila de ruedas.

Se pusieron en marcha, pero un grito a su espalda les detuvo.

—¡Katsuki! —Yuri se giró cuando le llamaron.

—Periodista Morooka. —Era el periodista que cubría las retrasmisiones de patinaje sobre hielo para su país. Como gran aficionado a este deporte, le emocionaba como a pocos tener a un patinador japonés compitiendo en la Final del Grand Prix.

—¡No te rindas! —le exigió acercándose hasta él—. Es demasiado pronto para dejarlo.

Otra persona más que daba por hecho que iba a retirarse después de lo sucedido esa tarde. Yuri no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero empezaba a sentirse bastante desmotivado. En los últimos minutos, parecía ser lo único que escuchaba.

—Aún no he tomado una decisión. No se precipite.

Morooka estaba molesto. Sabía que era un seguidor suyo, como bien le había demostrado en todas las competiciones que le había visto. Si exceptuaba a la prensa de su ciudad natal, él era el siguiente periodista que más deferencia tenía con él. Siempre le apoyaba y le animaba a seguir compitiendo.

—¿Qué harás cuando te gradúes en la universidad? ¿Seguirás en Detroit? —le preguntó inquieto.

—Hablaré de ello con el entrenador Celestino —contestó mirando hacia la cristalera. Fuera nevaba y había mucha gente en los alrededores. Las gradas se habían vaciado y todos los espectadores estaban fuera ya fuese para ir a sus casas o esperar a sus ídolos y conseguir alguna foto con ellos.

—Katsuki, quiero saber cómo te sientes —escuchó que le decía el periodista como algo muy lejano en la distancia.

Estaba cansado de todo lo acontecido esa tarde. Sólo quería marcharse y no pensar más en nada. Estaba teniendo un bajón anímico y cada vez que volvía a su cabeza todo se ponía peor.

—¿Seguirás patinando? ¿Estarás semirretirado? —siguió preguntando Morooka.

No le hizo mucho caso. Fuera había una mujer con un cachorro de caniche en brazos. Le recordó a su perro, Vicchan, el cual había fallecido recientemente. Ni siquiera le había podido visitar. Y todo porque estaba en la otra punta del mundo entrenando con el objetivo de conseguir hacer una actuación que valiera para algo.

Pero no lo había conseguido. Había sido en vano y no había podido despedirse de su perro.

«Perdóname, Vicchan, siento no haber podido volver». Era algo que le remordería por siempre. ¿Todo ese esfuerzo que estaba haciendo valía para algo? Llevaba fuera de casa cinco años. Sólo veía a su familia cuando participaba en los nacionales de su país o a través de videollamadas el resto del tiempo.

¿Y todo para hacer la exhibición que había hecho allí?, pensó deprimido.

—Aún tienes esperanzas en Japón.

—¡Yuri! —La voz de Victor diciendo su nombre le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró por instinto, pero con quien en realidad estaba hablando era con Yuri Plisetsky—. Acerca del programa libre, debes mejorar la secuencia de pasos.

—Gané la competición. ¿Qué más da? —replicó el chico—. Deja de molestarme.

—¡Yuri! —gritó el entrenador ruso en cuanto los tuvo a su lado—. ¡Deja de hablar así…!

Yuri observó la escena aún algo ensimismado. Por supuesto, Victor no hablaría de algo con él por iniciativa propia. No sabía muy bien de dónde había salido esa esperanza, pero era remota; igual que todos sus sueños de conocerle. Había esperado poder hacerlo como patinadores finalistas que eran. Pero la diferencia era abrumadora. Victor le había sacado más de cien puntos en la clasificación. Casi podría haberle ganado con sólo su programa libre. Esa era la realidad.

No eran ni patinadores similares, por mucho que estuvieran en la misma pista.

Victor debió notar que estaba mirándole fijamente porque se giró hacia él y sonrió.

—¿Quieres sacarte una foto? —le preguntó animado—. No hay problema.

Yuri se tensó cuando se lo propuso. Había pasado años queriendo conocerle pero, por supuesto, bajo otras circunstancias, no aquéllas. No quería tener una foto con él que le recordara que se la había sacado como si fuese el recordatorio para un fan en vez de dos competidores de la Final del Grand Prix.

Se giró con toda la intención de marcharse de allí, camino hacia el hotel. Prefería no hablar con él.

—¿No quieres hacerte una foto con Victor? —preguntó sorprendido Morooka.

—¡Yuri! —le llamó Celestino yendo tras él—. ¿Por qué te vas así? —criticó cuando llegó a su lado, ya saliendo por la puerta—. Victor se ha ofrecido a hacerse una foto contigo. ¿No decías siempre que querías conocerle?

«Pero no así», pensó Yuri para sí. No quería que nadie supiera lo mal que se sentía en ese momento.

—Yuri… —se lamentó Celestino por su comportamiento—. No te deprimas. Lo de hoy debería servirte de experiencia para el futuro.

Yuri entendía a su entrenador. No era ningún secreto que se venía abajo con facilidad ante las adversidades. Por eso estaba intentando motivarle buscando las cosas positivas del fiasco de ese día para tenerlas presente el resto de la temporada que aún quedaba por delante.

El problema era que ahora mismo se encontraba cansado… y desmotivado. Desde que había salido de la pista tras realizar su programa, nada bueno había pasado. Habían llegado una tras otra hasta terminar de minarle.

Y como resultado, en esos momentos, el único que estaba interesado en su futuro sólo era su entrenador.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 2** ** **\- Parte I****

 **9 Octubre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas:** Visto que ya tengo varios capítulos hechos, si no me surge nada, mañana repasaré el siguiente y lo subiré.

¡Saludos!


	3. P1-Cap3: Vuelta a casa

**PARTE I  
**

 **Capítulo 3: Vuelta a casa**

* * *

 **Comentarios previos:**

Vale, voy a dejar constancia de la línea cronológica que voy a tomar. Puesto que soy una tiquismiquis tremenda con esto, esta serie ha representado una pesadilla para mí. Y voy a explicar por qué:

En la serie constantemente se nos hace referencia a dos años distintos. No habría mayor problema si no fuese porque se han comido el año intermedio. Me explico: la serie empieza en el año 2012 en la Final del Grand Prix en Sochi. Sin embargo, terminamos en el 2014 en la primera Final del Grand Prix celebrada en Barcelona (porque en el 2015 repitió). Eso quiere decir que se han comido la celebrada en 2013 en Fukuoka.

No habría mayor problema si no fuese porque todo hace referencia a que lo que sucede es durante el año siguiente al de inicio. Es decir: 2012+1=2013. Debería ser fácil, pero no, el año 2013 ha desaparecido y no se menciona por ningún lado (ni mundial en Londres ni FGP en Fukuoka).

¿Y por qué lo digo? Pues porque en el primer capítulo, antes de la explicación de Yuri sobre su trayectoria en la temporada, el texto nos dice «Año siguiente, Marzo» (y por si alguien lo menciona, lo han traducido mal al poner «un año después» porque en el texto japonés pone «año siguiente»). Esto nos pondría en 2013, así que todo debería ocurrir en ese año. Entonces el mundial sería en Londres (no en Japón como aparece cuando sale en la tele) y la FGP para la temporada 2013-14 sería en Fukuoka. Pero no, hemos saltado en el tiempo al 2014.

Peeeeeeero… es que ahí no acaba la cosa. Hay que añadir el hecho de que los personajes han encontrado la fuente de la juventud y ninguno ha cumplido años. Yuri Katsuki sigue teniendo 23 años (que los cumple en noviembre) y los tiene en diciembre de 2012. Victor se mantiene dos años seguidos con 27 (porque en la Final del Grand Prix —que se celebra a principios de diciembre— tiene 27 y él cumpliría 28 esa Navidad). Y Yuri Plisetsky, el cual le dijo a Yuri que la temporada siguiente participaría en la categoría senior, mantiene sus 15 años y se debe quedar toda la temporada 2013-14 mirando a la nada y sin competir, porque en la temporada que debuta como primer año senior es cuando la FGP se celebra en Barcelona, no en Fukuoka. Y, para añadir más leña, si os fijáis, la indumentaria que utiliza Victor cuando se hace pentacampeón mundial en Japón (supuestamente en el 2014), es la misma que la utilizada para su coreografía del programa libre de la temporada 2012-13.

Como veréis, esto es un caos. Yuri hace una explicación en pizarra donde hace un repaso cronológico de las competiciones. Y como bien dice, acabó su temporada al no participar ni en el «Cuatro Continentes» (en febrero), ni luego en el mundial (en marzo). No habla de que se pase un año sin competir. Sólo que se gradúa y vuelve a casa.

Como soy una maniática de la cronología, mi primer instinto es escribir en base a la cronología real (la de hechos históricos, vaya). Pero desgraciadamente, eso echaría por tierra la historia, pues Yuri Plisetsky ya habría debutado en la categoría senior, no habría ido a Japón buscando su coreografía «made in Victor» porque ya se la habría hecho, etc. Así que, sin que sirva de precedentes, haré que el año 2013 no existe y la temporada fue realmente una aberración temporal convirtiéndose en 2012-2014 »_«.

En fin, después de esta chapa (sí, ya avisé que soy una maniática), os dejo el capítulo 3. Espero que os guste :-D

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Vuelta a casa**

Habían renovado la estación. Eso fue lo primero que pensó al llegar a Hasetsu. Lo segundo, que su pueblo no estaba en sus cavales. Había carteles suyos por todos lados promocionándole. Cuando era niño, el patinaje sobre hielo había sido un deporte muy seguido allí, pero se había ido perdiendo poco a poco el interés. Sin embargo, ahora, puesto que un nativo de allí competía internacionalmente, debían estar intentando reavivar el interés volcando sus ánimos en él.

—¡Yuri!

Dio un respingo por el susto a causa del grito que se alzó por sobre todo el ruido de la estación. Al girarse se encontró cara a cara con su profesora de ballet. De inicio, no supo qué hacía allí, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que Minako estaba al tanto de todos sus movimientos. Su profesora era una de sus mayores fans. Le seguía por todas las competiciones a las que el trabajo la dejaba asistir. Y siempre era la primera en apoyarle pasara lo que pasase.

—¿Qué haces con esa cara tan larga? —se mofó ella en un intento por animarle—. ¡Bienvenido a casa después de estos cinco largos años!

Minako estaba muy feliz de tenerle allí. Incluso le había llevado una pequeña pancarta. Eso hizo que las miradas de los transeúntes se fijaran en él y le reconocieran.

—¿Ése no es Yuri?

—Creo que sí.

—No he oído nada de él últimamente. ¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó un señor mayor.

—¿No recuerdas que el año pasado perdió la competición? —le respondió la mujer que estaba al lado.

—¿También los nacionales? —se extrañó el hombre.

Yuri no sabía dónde meterse. Lo que quedaba de temporada desde la Final del Gran Prix había sido un desastre. Participó en los nacionales de finales de año pero como no había superado el fracaso de la Final, no pudo hacer una buena actuación. Y para rematar, tampoco pudo clasificarse ni para el Cuatro Continentes ni para el Mundial. Así que su temporada había terminado muy rápido.

Como no sabía qué hacer tras graduarse, decidió volver a casa y recomponerse allí.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —murmuró Minako sacándole de los comentarios insidiosos.

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que las personas se acercaran a él para saludarle de todas formas. Era algo que le ponía nervioso. Desde pequeño no le había gustado socializar, de modo que tener que simpatizar con fans era algo que no llevaba nada bien. Por supuesto, para eso estaba Minako allí. Siempre le recriminaba que no atendiera a sus seguidores como era debido, por lo que fue forzado a sonreír y dar algunas manos.

—No sé por qué te cuesta tanto ser amable con ellos —le dijo ella mientras le arrastraba fuera de la estación.

—Es sólo que no me gusta.

—Deja de refunfuñar. Los patinadores os debéis a vuestros seguidores.

En esos momentos, los seguidores lo único que le recordaban era lo mal que se había desarrollado su temporada. Así que no le hacía mucha gracia encontrarse con ellos.

—En fin, no pienses más en eso. Es mejor que vayamos a casa a saludar a todo el mundo.

—¿Tú no tienes que dar clases hoy?

—No. Hemos cerrado. Lo cierto es que no tenemos muchas alumnas. El patinaje sobre hielo no vive su mejor momento en Hasetsu. —Minako le miró con toda intención—. Deberías hacer algo para incentivar a las nuevas generaciones.

—¿Yo? —Se detuvo en el sitio y se soltó de ella. En esos momentos no quería pensar en el patinaje de forma profesional. No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, por lo que el comentario de Minako no le sentó muy bien. Estaba harto de las presiones y de los agobios. Necesitaba descansar y no tener a un montón de gente a su alrededor hablando de que todo iría bien y que la próxima temporada sería distinta—. Lo siento, pero estoy cansado.

—¿En serio? Todos quieren verte.

—Sólo quiero ir a casa.

—Está bien —aceptó ella ante su repentina indisposición—. Tu madre tiene muchas ganas de verte.

Por supuesto, era algo que sabía. Hablaba con frecuencia con su madre y ya le había dicho que estaba contando los días por su regreso.

Por el camino, Minako estuvo hablando de una gran cantidad de cosas. Yuri se limitó a mirar por la ventanilla del coche. Hasetsu no había cambiado mucho, pero se le hacía extraño verlo de nuevo. Había estado en Japón por los distintos nacionales en los que había participado, pero no había regresado a su ciudad. En parte pensó que debería haber regresado en las vacaciones. Hasetsu era un pueblo muy tranquilo en contraposición con Detroit. Era una ciudad adecuada para descansar y eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Recorrería todo el lugar y se relajaría visitando zonas tranquilas. El mirador que había en el castillo era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Se podía ver todo el pueblo desde allí.

—¿Yuri? —oyó que le llamaba Minako—. ¿Me estás escuchando? Hemos llegado.

—Ah, perdona. Me he distraído —se disculpó al instante.

—Vamos dentro.

Yu-Topía tampoco había cambiado mucho. Era el balneario de su familia y el único que quedaba en Hasetsu. Todos los demás habían ido cerrando cuando el turismo, la principal fuente de ingresos del pueblo, empezó a descender.

—¡Ya llegamos! —gritó Minako tras cruzar la puerta.

Hiroko apareció corriendo hasta la puerta para recibirles. Estaba muy contenta y eso subió algo el ánimo de Yuri. Su madre se veía bien.

—¡Minako! ¡Gracias por ir a buscarle! —le agradeció su madre cuando llegó hasta ellos—. Bienvenido a casa, Yuri.

—Siento haberme ido por tanto tiempo.

—No te preocupes —le quitó importancia su madre—. Siento haberme perdido tu graduación. ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Hiroko, ¿has bajado peso? —le preguntó Minako observándola en detalle.

—¡Qué va! —respondió avergonzada—. Pero mírate tú, que no cambias a pesar de todo lo que bebes.

Minako se tensó y se giró hacia Yuri, como si las palabras de Hiroko le hubieran dado alguna idea. Yuri supo al instante lo que vendría. En cuanto habían sacado el tema de los pesos, sabía que la conversación acabaría tocándole a él.

—Yuri, llevo pensándolo desde que salimos de la estación. ¿Qué llevas debajo de toda esa ropa?

—Nada —contestó intentando escabullirse hacia su habitación.

Pero Minako le cogió de la ropa y empezó a quitársela. Después gritó espantada. Con la depresión que había cogido tras la Final del Gran Prix, su ansiedad sólo había ido a más y había dejado de cuidarse. Tampoco entrenaba en serio puesto que había perdido toda motivación. Como resultado, había subido alrededor de cinco kilos y eso era lo que tenía a su profesora de ballet horrorizada.

—Yuri es como su madre —rio su padre desde la puerta cuando vino a saludarle.

—¡Papá! —se quejó Yuri por el comentario.

—¡Esto no tiene gracia, Toshio! —despotricó Minako muy enfadada con ambos—. ¡Ése no es el peso adecuado para un patinador!

—Yuri siempre engorda fácilmente. ¡Qué se le va a hacer! —comentó despreocupado su padre—. No te contengas y cena esta noche un gran tazón de cerdo.

Sabía que su padre quería consentirle después de tanto tiempo lejos de casa. En realidad, podía ver que sus padres estaban muy contentos de tenerle por fin allí, así que no iba a rechazar ninguno de sus gestos de bienvenida.

—Gracias, pero antes me gustaría…

—Ver a Vicchan —terminó su madre por él—. Ve a saludarlo, Yuri.

Habían habilitado una pequeña habitación en memoria de Vicchan. Dentro habían colocado un pequeño altar con una foto de él con su perro de cuando era niño. Se acercó allí para recitar una oración. Le entristecía mucho no haber podido estar cuando enfermó y despedirse de él.

Ese momento de silencio fue interrumpido por el ruido del correr de la puerta. Se giró y vio allí a su hermana Mari. Se había teñido el pelo de rubio y, aunque la había visto a través del ordenador cuando había llamado a casa, se le hacía raro verla así.

—Bienvenido, Yuri —le saludó ella.

—Hola, Mari. Siento haber llegado cuando tenéis tanto lío.

—No te preocupes. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? ¿Vas a ayudar aquí o piensas irte de nuevo? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué?

Yuri se tensó ante la pregunta tan directa aunque sabía que su hermana no lo había dicho con doble intención. Sólo preguntaba qué tenía planeado hacer en el futuro. El problema era que aún no lo tenía claro.

—Bueno, has terminado ya la universidad. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a seguir patinado? Sí es así, te apoyaré.

—Creo que necesitaré algo más de tiempo para saber qué hacer.

Estaba muy indeciso. Aunque no había sido su intención cuando empezó la temporada, a raíz de la Final del Grand Prix habían surgido numerosos comentarios sobre su retirada. Y viendo cómo se había desarrollado el resto de la temporada, había acabado planteándoselo de verdad. Ahora mismo, nada le incitaba a seguir. Y lo que era peor, en las últimas semanas incluso había dejado de querer patinar. Quizás ese había sido otro de los motivos por los que le había salido tan mal la temporada.

—Vale, no te preocupes. —Se giró y se marchó de la habitación—. Tómate un baño y relájate —le recomendó desde el pasillo.

Era algo que tenía pensado hacer, de modo que se dirigió hacia los baños y se metió en la terma exterior. ¡Cómo había echado de menos aquello! Estar un rato relajado en agua caliente le dejaba a uno el cuerpo como nuevo. Después del viaje tan largo que había hecho, necesitaba algo como eso.

Descansar por fin.

Era evidente que había necesitado vacaciones desde hacía meses.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 3** ** **\- Parte I****

 **10 Octubre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas:** Ya sólo queda otro más para finalizar esta parte :-D. Después vendría la de Victor. Reconozco que me está gustando más escribir sobre él que sobre Yuri ^o^. Pero bueno, espero que él también os esté gustando.

¡Saludos!


	4. P1-Cap4: Visita sorpresa

**PARTE I**

 **Capítulo 4: Visita sorpresa**

Hacía mucho que no se pasaba por el Ice Castle. Era la pista de patinaje de Hasetsu y se encontraba al pie de la colina que coronaba el castillo. Allí había pasado innumerables horas patinado. Cuando era pequeño y Minako le recomendó que probara el patinaje sobre hielo, había sido escéptico sobre que le gustara. Pero allí había conocido a Yuuko y a Nishigori y se había hecho amigo de ellos.

De hecho, eran de los pocos amigos que tenía. Por las tardes había ido a patinar allí al igual que ellos. Yuuko, que era dos años mayor que él, era muy buena sobre el hielo. La había admirado por eso. Y se había convertido en su compañera de fatigas intentando copiar los programas de Victor.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír al recordar los buenos tiempos de su pasado. Se había acercado hasta allí cuando había visto por la tele que retransmitían el campeonato del mundo que se estaba celebrando en su país. Y al ver a Victor en pantalla, le había apetecido retomar su vieja costumbre.

Cuando entró en el Ice Castle, Yuuko le informó de que estaba cerrado. La vio colocar unos patines en la estantería sin siquiera mirar al inoportuno que había entrado en el local y Yuri esperó paciente a que lo hiciera. Iba a sorprenderse de verle allí.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, se acercó emocionada al mostrador.

—¡Yuri! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—Sí —confirmó él. No la había visto en persona desde que se marchó de Hasetsu. Sí lo había hecho a través de videollamada, pero no era lo mismo.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido a entrenar? —Yuri asintió con la cabeza y Yuuko sonrió—. Prefieres patinar solo, ¿eh? No hay problema, pasa.

—Gracias.

En el Ice Castle nunca había tenido problemas para entrenar. En general, solían dejarle la pista para él una vez terminaba el horario de apertura al público. Eso había ayudado mucho al hecho de que se convirtiera en un patinador destacado de su país. Había podido entrenar y mejorar sin siquiera salir de Hasetsu.

Cuando terminó de prepararse hizo a Yuuko seguirle. Se sorprendió un poco, pero accedió sin preguntar.

—Quería que vieras esto —le dijo pasándoles sus gafas—. Estuve ensayando desde que terminé las competiciones, así que mírame.

Yuuko posó sus gafas en la valla y se quedó atenta a lo que hacía.

Lo que iba a mostrarle era lo único que había conseguido sacarle de su hundimiento. Durante las últimas semanas, había incluso dejado de gustarle patinar, algo que hasta la fecha habría sido inconcebible para él. Le encantaba patinar; era toda su vida. Pero había dejado de gustarle.

Entonces, se había dado cuenta de que no era culpa del patinaje en sí, sino de todo lo que había estado asociado a él. Los campeonatos, la presión, el estrés, los nervios… Todo eso había originado una respuesta negativa a un deporte que le apasionaba. Así que había decidido no dejarse ganar por las circunstancias y volver al inicio de todo.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —gritó emocionada Yuuko cuando terminó la coreografía que llevaba semanas ensayando—. ¡Es una copia del programa de Victor! ¡Y yo pensando que estabas deprimido!

—Lo estaba. Pero me aburrí de estarlo —le explicó Yuri acercándose hasta ella—. No quería que me dejara de gustar el patinaje así que recordé el tiempo en el que tú y yo copiábamos los programas de Victor. Aquello era divertido.

—Lo era —confirmó Yuuko—. Aunque yo ya no puedo hacerlo —agregó divertida.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera decir nada más, tres cabezas asomaron por encima de la valla, al lado de Yuuko. Sintió tres pares de ojos escrutándole de arriba abajo y Yuri se tensó.

—¡Mira, Yuri! ¡Aquí tienes a Axel, Lutz y Loop! ¡Han crecido mucho desde la última vez! —dijo una orgullosa madre de sus tres retoños.

—Sí, ya veo.

—¡Yuri, has engordado!

—¿Vas a retirarte?

—¿Sigues sin novia?

Yuri se quedó atónito cuando le llegó esa sucesión de puñaladas procedentes de las tres niñas.

—¡Oye! —las regañó Yuuko al momento por ese alarde de descortesía—. Perdónalas, Yuri. Son muy revoltosas.

—Sí, pero son tus admiradoras —alegó el padre de las criaturas acercándose hasta él y agarrándole por el cuello—. Pero mírate —le dijo tocando su tripa—, si hasta estás más gordo que yo.

—¡Para quieto! —se intentó defender. Le avergonzaba que le señalaran que había dejado de lado su buena forma física.

Nishigori rio y por fin le soltó.

—Si necesitas practicar, puedes venir cuando quieras —le informó el hombre atrayendo a sus hijas cerca de él. Las chicas andaban portando cámaras y móviles que le habían dejado inquieto sobre las partes de su cuerpo que habrían grabado. Lo último que quería era que estuvieran restregándole a cada rato los kilos de más que había cogido—. Puedes contar con nosotros —terminó diciendo el hombre.

—Gracias.

No sabía qué haría en el futuro, pero era bueno saber que tendría un lugar para practicar en caso de que decidiera volver a patinar.

Pero transcurrieron los días y seguía sin tener claro qué quería hacer. Seguía entrenando todos los días aunque a veces sentía que lo hacía más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Además, no lo hacía con la intensidad propia de alguien que entrenaba para participar en competiciones. No había nada que lo motivara a practicar y, teniendo en cuenta que ya no tenía entrenador y no había nadie detrás de él espoleándolo aunque no quisiera, encontrar ese incentivo era prioritario.

Si no lo hacía pronto, parte del año pasaría y después sería tarde para prepararse para el inicio de la temporada.

¿Qué quería hacer?, se preguntó. ¿Quería regresar al circuito profesional o prefería quedarse en casa ayudando en el negocio familiar?

Supo que esas preguntas pasarían mucho tiempo sin ser contestadas pues era difícil que algo en su vida cambiase repentinamente y le aportara luz a su futuro.

Por eso le sorprendió tanto que pocos días después tuviera claro como el agua que se quedaría en Yu-Topía ayudando con su familia. Lo supo en el momento en que vio un mensaje en el móvil que le dirigía a un vídeo subido en internet en el que aparecía realizando el programa de Victor que hizo en el Ice Castle.

No saldría jamás de Hasetsu, pensó metiéndose bajo las cobijas de la cama. Aquello era la guinda de su retiro. Además de la mala temporada que había hecho, se añadirían las burlas y comparaciones con el programa de Victor. ¿Cómo era posible que algo que había hecho a puerta cerrada sólo para Yuuko hubiera acabado colgado en internet? Ella nunca le haría algo así.

Su móvil sonó y Yuri descolgó casi sin mirar.

—Lo siento, Yuri —dijo sin siquiera saludar Nishigori—. Mis hijas han subido un vídeo tuyo a internet.

—¿Tus hijas? ¿No se supone que no tienen edad para hacerse cuentas?

—¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a usar mi cuenta de nuevo?! —oyó de fondo a Yuuko gritar, como si hubiera sido la respuesta de su pregunta—. ¡Ya lo estáis borrando!

Estaba muy enfadada y empezaba a hacerse una imagen de todo lo sucedido. Las trillizas tenían una cámara el día que llegó. Debieron haber grabado su exhibición privada y lo habían subido a internet. Ahora todo el mundo lo vería.

Quería desaparecer… y fue lo que hizo. Primero apagó el móvil dejando con las palabras en la boca a Nishigori; luego ignoró por completo a su profesora que vino a informarle del alcance que estaba teniendo el vídeo; y por último, su mente se desconectó hasta el día siguiente.

No se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había dormido hasta que su madre le despertó para quitar la nieve de la entrada. Siendo el sur de Japón y estando casi a mediados de abril, era asombroso que estuviera nevando. Las flores de los cerezos ya estaban empezando a caerse como indicativo de que la primavera ya había entrado hacía unas semanas.

Se vistió y se acercó al almacén a por una pala para quitar la nieve. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a hacerlo porque, al abrir la puerta, un caniche marrón se le echó encima tirándolo al suelo. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando lo vio. Era como Vicchan pero más grande.

—¿No crees que se parece mucho a Vicchan? —dijo su padre acercándose hasta él. Yuri le miró aturdido aún desde el suelo. El perro no se quitaba de encima—. Vino con un hombre extranjero muy apuesto.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Yuri pasmado.

No podía ser… Su mente le tenía que estar jugando una mala pasada porque no podía ser él. Tenía que ser otra persona con otro caniche igual.

—Está tomándose un baño ahora mismo.

Salió corriendo antes de que pudiera razonar nada más. Lo único que pensaba era que tenía que asegurarse de que su cabeza no le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

—¡Yuri! —gritó su padre cuando le vio correr por el pasillo. Se llevó una mesa por delante con la prisa, pero tenía que llegar a los baños cuanto antes.

Entró y los recorrió, asegurándose de que no estuviera allí.

Pero lo estaba… En el baño exterior, a la intemperie y con la nieve inusual para ese mes que estaba cayéndole encima.

—Vi… ¡Victor! —dijo sin poder creérselo. Era verdad. Su mente no le había engañado. El caniche que le había arrollado en la entrada era Maccachin, el último perro de Victor. Y su dueño estaba allí, metido en el agua caliente—. Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Entonces Victor se levantó del agua como si nada, dejando a Yuri sin poder salir de su asombro.

—Yuri —le dijo con voz animada—, a partir de ahora seré tu entrenador. Voy a hacer que ganes la Final del Grand Prix.

Yuri no sabía qué le estaba alucinando más en esos momentos: si el hecho de que Victor estuviera allí desnudo como si nada o que le dijera que iba a ser su entrenador para conseguir que ganarse la Final del Grand Prix.

Pero lo que sí sabía de todo eso era que tardaría un buen rato en salir de su estupor.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 4 - Parte 1  
**

 **11 Octubre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas:** La verdad es que este capítulo no me convence mucho, pero a la hora de la verdad, es aquí cuando se unen los caminos de ambos. No me hace mucha gracia cómo queda porque es como muy precipitado todo en el tiempo, pero lo cierto es que es así de rápido también en el anime u_uº.

La Parte 1 finaliza aquí (la de Yuri). La siguiente es la parte de Victor, la cual me está resultando más entretenida de escribir, por cierto ^_^º

Un saludo.


	5. P2-Cap1: Durante la FGP

**PARTE II**

 **Capítulo 1: Durante la FGP**

* * *

 **Notas:** Bueno, pues con este capítulo empieza la segunda parte. Es la perspectiva de Victor hasta llegar al punto en donde acaba la primera parte.

He dejado esas dos partes en ese punto porque al final sí que voy a avanzar un poco con una tercera parte en conjuto. Eso sí, no mucho, y por eso ya casi estoy terminando este fic XD.

Os dejo con la perspectiva de Victor. ¡Espero que os guste! :-D

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Durante la FGP**

Aunque le había visto en las retrasmisiones de las copas clasificatorias para la Final del Grand Prix, era la primera vez que le veía en el mismo hielo.

Y era extrañamente desconcertante hacerlo.

Desde los bancos donde observaba la pista acompañado de su entrenador y un Yuri con aspecto desentendido, el programa largo que estaba mostrando Yuri Katsuki no tenía otra definición que la ya empleada: desconcertante.

Victor giró su cabeza para mirar a Yuri, el actual campeón de la categoría junior. A pesar de su apariencia desprendida, estaba concentrado en la rutina que tenía en frente. Y puesto que él conocía bien su carácter por sus entrenamientos, sabía que, más que desprendido, por dentro estaba disgustado. Apostaría lo que fuese a que estaba pensando lo mismo que él: ¿cómo un patinador que tenía tantos fallos en los saltos, podía, en cambio, deslizarse de esa forma por el hielo con esa velocidad y soltura?

Suspiró y volvió sus ojos a la pista. En realidad, su indefinible pregunta no era ninguna broma. No era un secreto que si Yuri estaba allí era precisamente por su alta puntuación en componentes, donde con facilidad rivalizaría con él. Por eso generaba tanta confusión entre sus rivales ese desequilibrio entre las dos partes puntuables de su ejercicio. Si mejorase la parte técnica, sería un oponente problemático.

Pero precisamente por eso, al verle, lo único que podías pensar era que se había equivocado de disciplina.

—Su entrenador debería ser más estricto con su entrenamiento en saltos —comentó de pronto Yakov meneando la cabeza cuando Yuri volvió a tocar el hielo con la mano para estabilizarse—. Es un total desperdicio que un patinador pierda tantos puntos por ello.

No podía estar más de acuerdo con él. No sólo era que se cayera o tocara el hielo con la mano. También giraba de más, lo que conllevaba una nota más baja al convertir su elemento en el de dificultad anterior. Esto reducía su puntuación de base, en vez de sólo penalizarle. Si puliera más sus saltos o aprendiera algunas combinaciones más complicadas, no le penalizarían tanto y su puntuación de base sería superior, lo que, unido a su puntuación en los cinco componentes, daría como resultado una marca muy alta. Como bien había dicho Yakov, era un desperdicio. Para cualquier seguidor del patinaje sobre hielo, verle era como una tragedia: «lo que pudo ser y no fue», se podría decir.

Era una pena, pensó viendo el final del ejercicio de Yuri, pero a la vez era un paso más hacia su meta. De momento, ninguno había podido mejorar su puntuación del programa corto, por lo que avanzaría hacia el podio con su programa libre partiendo desde la primera posición. Y tenía confianza en que esa posición siguiese siendo la misma tras finalizar el día.

Yuri terminó su rutina y Victor se propuso continuar con sus estiramientos. Puesto que había sido el primero en salir y él sería el último, tenía un tiempo del que no dispuso el día anterior con los programas cortos y había podido permitirse quedarse allí a verlo en vivo.

Pero no podía demorarse mucho más si quería estar en condiciones para salir a la pista. No podría ver en detalle el resto de programas, aunque sabía cómo eran por haber seguido el resto de campeonatos. De inicio, su rutina era la de mayor dificultad. Si todo saliese según lo esperado, no tendría ningún problema para hacerse con el oro. Y no tenía por qué ser de otra forma. Sus entrenamientos eran satisfactorios en un porcentaje alto. Ese día no tenía por qué ser distinto.

Era un pensamiento confiado, pero solía acabar con los pocos nervios que intentaban hacerse paso.

—*—

Yuri entró como un vendaval en el vestuario de hombres, sobresaltando a Victor en el proceso. Pudo ver que estaba enfadado por algo. Solía mostrar una actitud agresiva constante a la que todos estaban ya acostumbrados, pero en ese momento, parecía que algo le había sucedido.

—¡El año que viene te ganaré! —le retó Yuri mientras Victor terminaba de recoger sus cosas en su mochila. Éste suspiró cuando concluyó que a Yuri no le había ocurrido nada; sólo había retomado su actitud desafiante de siempre y había ido hasta allí a importunarle.

Una de las cosas buenas que tenía Yakov era que, una vez se metía en el vestuario, le dejaba tranquilo.

Algo que no se extendía a Yuri.

En cuanto habían terminado con las entrevistas tras la ceremonia de premios, se había puesto a resaltar sus fallos. No es que tuviera muchos; en general, lo que enervaba a su entrenador era que ignoraba sus consejos. Así que se había metido en el vestuario con rapidez para salir de su radio de actuación y, con eso, había conseguido algo de paz para recrearse en su nueva medalla. Si seguía así, tendría que ampliar su medallero de casa cuando no entraran más.

—¡… siendo el mejor de Rusia! —Yuri se detuvo en su diatriba cuando Victor sonrió—. ¡Oye, ¿de qué te ríes?! ¿Acaso me estás subestimando? —repuso ofendido.

En realidad, Victor había dejado de escuchar. No sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero imaginaba que vendría al hilo de su nuevo propósito en la vida: ganarle el año que viene cuando entrara en la categoría senior.

—No… sólo estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Yuri se molestó bastante con ello. El carácter de ese chico era explosivo. No era algo que le preocupara; sólo era un adolescente. Pero eso hacía que resultara divertido meterse con él de vez en cuando.

Victor cerró la cremallera de su mochila y salió del vestuario seguido de Yuri.

El chico tendría un verdadero problema cuando entrara en la categoría senior. Al destacar tanto sobre el resto de sus rivales —incluidos patinadores de mayor edad que aún seguían en la categoría junior— tenía la percepción de que la categoría senior sería igual. Pero esta categoría era mucho más feroz e implicaba entrenar mucho más de lo que lo hacía. Si no se la tomaba en serio, corría el riesgo de darse un batacazo que lo hundiera.

Para empezar, tendría que incorporar saltos más complicados aunque también era cierto que ya era capaz de hacer unos cuantos; y, para continuar, tenía que mejorar —y mucho— su puntuación en los cinco componentes. Sólo con la buena puntuación que sacaba en técnica, no ganaría en la categoría senior. Debía tener una buena nota en las dos partes o no conseguiría nada.

Aún sumido en sus pensamientos, pudo ver en la zona de recepción del recinto que estaba Yakov esperándoles con mala cara. Cualquiera diría que era el entrenador de los dos ganadores masculinos del Gran Prix. Tenía el aspecto de quien era justo lo contrario. Así que antes de que siguiera con la conversación inconclusa de antes de entrar en el vestuario, decidió dirigirla hacia Yuri. Yakov entraría de inmediato puesto que era una de sus mayores preocupaciones en esos momentos.

—Yuri, acerca del programa libre, debes mejorar la secuencia de pasos.

—Gané la competición. ¿Qué más da? —añadió con total despreocupación—. Deja de molestarme.

—¡Yuri! —le reprendió Yakov que lo había escuchado—. ¡Deja de hablar así! —siguió exhortando él—. Además, Victor tiene razón. No irás a ninguna parte si no mejoras tu secuencia de pasos. Es algo que te he dicho innumerables veces…

«Conseguido», pensó Victor con humor, mientras Yakov continuaba su bronca. Aunque debía evitar reírse o la discusión derivaría hacia él.

Pero lo que decía su entrenador era una realidad. Sin ir más lejos, en esa competencia habían tenido un claro ejemplo de que no se podía hacer nada siendo bueno sólo en una parte.

Sintió que unos ojos le observan y se dio la vuelta. Dicho ejemplo estaba ahí, acompañado de su entrenador y un periodista japonés. Los miraba con fijeza, con cierto aire deprimido.

—¿Quieres sacarte una foto? —propuso con una sonrisa en un intento por animarle. Era habitual que tanto fans como otros patinadores quisieran sacarse una foto con él. Y si algo era importante en ese deporte, era ser agradecido con sus seguidores—. No hay problema.

Yuri se sorprendió y, sin más, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida.

—¿No quieres hacerte una foto con Victor? —preguntó asombrado el periodista.

—¡Yuri! —le llamó también su entrador.

Pero no se volvió y continuó decidido sin mirar atrás. Ciertamente, no era algo habitual. Y dudaba que tuviera algo contra él pues no habían intercambiado ni una palabra nunca. En el vestuario, se había permitido mirar las primeras impresiones que salían en internet sobre las actuaciones de los participantes y las suyas no habían sido nada buenas.

Su entrenador le siguió, dejando al periodista en el sitio, aún mirando hacia la puerta.

Podría sentirse decaído ahora mismo. Era lo más probable. Pero era algo que cualquier deportista debía tener siempre presente.

No todo lo que dijeran sobre ellos sería positivo, así que debían aprender a discriminar las críticas o se arriesgaban a acabar retirados y hundidos.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin de Capítulo 1 - Parte II  
**

 **12 Octubre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas:** El próximo capítulo es uno que a todos nos habría gustado ver con más detalle ^o^. Es lo que me motivó a escribir porque le da otras intenciones al personaje de Victor. ¡Mola! ^o^. Mañana lo subiré.

¡Un saludo!


	6. P2-Cap2: La celebración

**PARTE II**

 **Capítulo 2: La celebración**

* * *

 **Notas:** Y aquí vamos con uno de los motivos por los que acabé haciendo el fic. Lo cierto es que, desde mi punto de vista, es muy revelador. Da mucho qué pensar lo que pasó aquí como desencadenante de decisiones que se dieron después. Además, con el componente humorístico que se habría dado en esa cena, me habría encantado que entraran en más detalles. Pero no fue el caso, así que he tenido que echar mano de mi imaginación u_uº.

Os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste :-D

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La celebración**

Ser el centro de atención era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado siendo más joven y esa noche no iba a ser distinto. En el banquete que se celebraba tras la conclusión de la Final del Gran Prix se encontraban entre otros los entrenadores y patinadores de las distintas disciplinas, y aun estando todos los protagonistas allí, él seguía acaparando la mayor parte de la atención.

Era un momento de socialización importante para cualquier patinador, en el cual se intentaba mostrar la cara más amable con todo el mundo. Incluso el rebelde Yuri estaba allí azuzado por Yakov para que se mostrara más amigable. Eso era lo que estaban haciendo todos allí… a excepción del patinador japonés.

Si bien Yuri había llegado a esa fiesta arrastrado por Yakov porque a él no le gustaban esos acontecimientos sociales, el otro Yuri se veía que había sido arrastrado cuando en realidad quería quedarse bajo las mantas de su cama lamiéndose las heridas.

Realmente parecía hundido. Tampoco entendía muy bien por qué. Si bien era uno de los finalistas de la competición, debía ser consciente en todo momento de que no era un verdadero aspirante al podio. Todos los patinadores no tenían las mismas metas y, teniendo en cuenta sus programas y la ejecución que había hecho de ellos, tenía mérito el hecho de que se encontrara entre los seis mejores del Grand Prix.

Debería estar contento por su logro, no abatido. Por lo que la única explicación a todo aquello que encontraba era que no había encajado bien las críticas que se habían hecho de él. Le habían afectado más de lo debido y por eso andaba como un fantasma solitario por la fiesta.

Sin embargo, y para gran sorpresa de todos, casi una hora después Victor había dejado de ser el centro de atención. Y todo por culpa del entrenador de Yuri que lo había dejado a su aire. Se había acercado a la barra e ingerido copa tras copa de champán. Eso había recuperado su buen ánimo… y conseguido que aquel banquete fuese inolvidable para los presentes.

En un momento en el que estaba reunido con sus compañeros del equipo ruso, se empezó a formar un gran revuelo en la estancia. Yuri, que hasta ese momento había pasado invisible por la fiesta, se estaba peleando con el camarero para hacerse con la botella de champán.

—¡He dicho que te busques otra! ¡Ésta es para mí! —le gritó al camarero con la voz por completo controlada por el alcohol.

—Señor, no puedo dejarle la botella —contestó el hombre agobiado aunque de forma respetuosa—. De hecho, no debería beber más.

—No estás aquí para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Y de un tirón, se hizo con la botella arrebatándosela al hombre de las manos. El camarero se quedó por unos instantes sin saber qué hacer, pero finalmente optó por ir a por otra y continuar con su trabajo.

De ahí en adelante, el alma de la fiesta fue Yuri. Victor miró a su alrededor buscando al entrenador de Yuri, pero no estaba en la sala. No era raro que algunos salieran a tomar el aire unos minutos mientras hablaban con mayor tranquilidad sin el ruido que había allí. Imaginaba que, de estar allí, le habría detenido en seguida.

Pero no estaba y eso ocasionó que unos cuantos sacaran sus móviles para tomar fotos. Yuri se puso a bailar él solo, con la botella en la mano, girando feliz por la zona que le habían dejado los presentes a la vez que le miraban divertidos. Y en un tropiezo, acabó chocándose contra el joven Yuri, algo que le molestó como pocas cosas.

—¡¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo, idiota?! —recriminó el chico con su habitual mal lenguaje—. ¡Deja de hacer el ridículo!

—¿Ridículo? —Se echó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que le costara decir lo siguiente—: ¿No será más bien que te da envidia? —replicó a la vez que intentaba ponerse serio—. Es evidente que tú no sabes bailar. Viendo cómo patinas se sabe que te falta muuuuuuuucho por aprender.

Victor dejó de mirar por la cámara de su móvil para verlos directamente. Se le había abierto la boca del asombro. ¿Acababa de reprender su forma de patinar al campeón de oro junior? Cierto era que Yuri no patinaba mal sus coreografías, pero eran muy mejorables. Era algo que no paraban de señalarle todos. Se centraba demasiado en los saltos.

Vio que el chico se mordía la lengua, no encontrando la forma de responderle. Si hubiera sido otro patinador, seguro que se habría defendido. Pero justo al que tenía delante, no podía rebatirle en ese aspecto… Y lo sabía.

—¡Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no lo necesito para ganar!

—Eso no es de lo que estamos hablando ahora —contrarrestó Yuri—. ¿No decías que debía retirarme?

El otro Yuri se tensó cuando sacó ese tema a colación. Victor suspiró al enterarse de que habían hablado. El carácter de Yuri hacía que no tuviera consideración con nadie. Una persona habituada a tenerle cerca ya sabía de sus hostigamientos. Pero seguro que aquello había echado más leña al fuego en el estado de ánimo del japonés.

—Entonces, demuéstrame que eres mejor que yo —siguió el Yuri embriagado con una sonrisa confiada.

No se podía decir lo mismo de la otra parte de esa conversación. Estaba muy molesto, cerrando el puño con fuerza. Yuri era muy competitivo. Le costaría mucho no morder el anzuelo ante un reto, por mucho que supiera que estaba en desventaja.

Ante la pasividad del joven, Yuri levantó el puño en señal de victoria.

—Eso quiere decir que soy mejor. —Y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para celebrarlo.

—¿En serio lo vas a dejar así, Yuri? —instigó Mila, detrás de su propio móvil—. ¡Eres el campeón junior!

Mila era una de las patinadoras rusas que había participado en la Final del Grand Prix femenino y tendía a molestar abiertamente a Yuri.

—¡Déjame en paz! —le gritó Yuri enfadado.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Me preocupa el hecho de que nuestro campeón junior rechace el reto de un patinador senior cuando maldice a todas horas no poder participar en esa categoría aún. ¿Vas a hacer eso también el año que viene?

Lo que le preocupaba realmente era no poder seguir grabando aquello, rio Victor por dentro. Si Yuri aceptaba el reto, él sería el primero en grabar todo el baile completo.

—¡¿Estás loca, vieja bruja?! —reprochó Yuri acercándose hasta ella—. No podría perder contra nadie que esté en las condiciones que está él.

Y sin embargo, perdió. Victor no podía parar de reír mientras les veía bailar. Era muy sorprendente para todos que el Yuri japonés pudiera bailar de esa forma incluso en esas condiciones. Aquello también explicaba que pudiera hacer las rutinas de pasos que hacía: era obvio que las tenía muy integradas en su cuerpo, hasta el punto de poder hacerlas sin ser muy consciente.

—Pero ¿qué demonios pasa aquí? —preguntó en cuanto llegó el entrenador de Yuri, junto con dos personas más. Como bien había supuesto, había salido fuera a tomar el aire—. ¡Yuri!

—¡Déjale, déjale! —le pidió al momento Chris, el patinador que había quedado en segundo lugar en la competición, con el móvil también en la mano—. Está ganando este reto de lejos.

Chris era el patinador que había liderado el equipo suizo por años. Sólo tenía dos años menos que él, por lo que habían coincidido en muchos campeonatos, tanto internacionales como europeos. Con su trayectoria, se podía decir que eran eternos rivales.

—Pero ¡si está borracho! —se quejó el hombre incrédulo por lo que veía.

—Bueno, al menos se está divirtiendo —dijo Victor con sus ojos en la pantalla de su móvil. No iba dejar de grabar aquello por nada del mundo. Cada vez que Yuri se pusiera insoportable con no entrenar las rutinas de baile, le pondría su estrepitoso fracaso en sus narices. Si eso no le motivaba, nada lo haría—. ¿No le has traído para eso? ¿Para que deje de preocuparse por la competición?

El entrenador de Yuri le miró escéptico y volvió de nuevo sus ojos a los dos bailarines.

—Sí, bueno… Pero esto no era lo que tenía en mente.

—No le hará daño —comentó despreocupado Chris—. La gente está animada, y no es como si fuese el único implicado. ¡Vamos, Yuri, tú puedes! —gritó de pronto para animarles—. Y lo mejor de todo es que puedes animarles a la vez —dijo riendo el hombre.

—Vas a arruinar el vídeo con tus comentarios, Chris.

—¡Ni hablar! Voy a editarlo y ponerle música de fondo. Va a quedar genial. —Empezó a reírse con sus palabras y acabó por maldecir el movimiento con la cámara—. Como siga así, vas a tener que pasarme tu grabación, Victor.

Nada más decir eso, Yuri se detuvo algo tambaleante negando con la cabeza y poniéndole fin a su actuación.

—Es demasiado fácil; no tiene gracia ganar así.

—¡Eso es lo que tú te crees, maldito idiota! ¡He sido mejor que tú!

Yuri negó chasqueando con la boca y añadiendo un brusco movimiento de manos.

—No es verdad. ¿A que no? —preguntó girándose a los espectadores del reto. Chris le dio la razón al momento—. ¿Lo ves? Es porque tienes que echarle más espíritu. No vale sólo con moverse. El público no quiere ver algo así. Hay que echarle ganas… y sentirlo —terminó diciendo, dándose un golpe en el pecho con el puño.

—¡Madre mía! Cómo va a estar mañana —se lamentó el entrenador llevándose una mano a los ojos—. Prefiero no verlo. Tengo que hablar aún con varias personas y no puedo llevarles a Yuri así. —Se giró hacia Victor y le exigió—: No dejéis que haga un escándalo.

Pero le dejaron. Porque después de molestar a Yuri con su poco entusiasta baile, metió en el ajo a Chris argumentando que él sí tenía lo necesario para hacer un baile que atrajera las miradas de todos. Victor nunca supo cómo acabaron haciendo un baile de barra semidesnudos en la sala porque justo le requirieron unos patrocinadores, pero sí grabó gran parte de la actuación una vez se libró de ello.

Por supuesto, atrajeron muchas… muchas miradas de los presentes. Y estaba seguro de que Mila lo habría grabado desde el minuto cero, así que insistiría para obtener esa arma con la que meterse con Chris en el futuro.

Esperaba que aquello no se filtrara en las redes, porque se convertiría en viral en menos de lo que se tardaba en subirlo. Dos patinadores haciendo una exhibición colgados de una barra tras terminar el Grand Prix sería _trending topic_ al instante. Por suerte, la celebración era bastante cerrada y esperaba que aquello no saliera de allí o el entrenador de Yuri los buscaría para matarlos. Estaban haciendo una exhibición que ya quisieran muchos strippers profesionales. A las mujeres del lugar se les estaba haciendo la boca agua. Sólo había que ver la cantidad de cámaras que estaban funcionando en ese momento.

Y Victor seguía muy impresionado de que Yuri aún no se hubiera abierto la cabeza.

—Chris, creo que deberíais parar. —Apeló a él porque era el más cuerdo de los dos—. No está en condiciones de hacer ese tipo de acrobacias. Si se cae se puede hacer una lesión seria.

Yuri se bajó de la barra no muy conforme cuando Chris finalmente se detuvo, haciendo caso a Victor.

—Tiene razón, Yuri. Podrías caerte y hacerte algo —le dijo pasándole su camisa y recogiendo la suya propia.

Se puso la camisa e intentó por todos los medios hacer pasar la corbata por su cabeza, algo que no consiguió y con lo que desistió, dejándola colgada en su frente como si fuese una banda. Chris se rio y aprovechó a hacerle una foto con su actual atuendo.

—Eso lo dices porque he vuelto a ganar —argumentó eufórico Yuri.

—Yo no diría tanto —se defendió él sin tomarlo muy en cuenta. Cualquiera podía ver que Chris se había prestado a ese reto de buena gana para divertirse.

—Cierto, más bien estamos preocupados de que te hagas daño —replicó Victor.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí? —preguntó aturdido Yuri mirándole con ojos obnubilados por el alcohol.

—Claro. Si te lesionas habrá terminado la temporada para ti. Deberías tener cuidado.

Victor no tenía muy claro qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Yuri en ese momento, pero de pronto sus ojos se volvieron más centrados y fue como si todo él resplandeciera. Entonces, sin más, se lanzó hacia él y le abrazó.

—Victor —le llamó mientras se frotaba abrazado a él—. Cuando termine la temporada ayudaré en el Aguas Termales, así que ven a verme.

Victor le observó desconcertado, aun asombrado de que se le hubiera echado encima cuando sólo unas horas antes ni le había saludado. Y además, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

—También voy a retarte, y si gano en este duelo de baile, serás mi entrenador, ¿vale? —Yuri se agarró más a él, pletórico—. ¡Sé mi entrenador!

Victor se quedó de piedra cuando le hizo esa proposición, con la respiración contenida. ¿Entrenador? ¡Pero si él aún competía! Los rumores de que se fuese a retirar no habían salido de él. Estaba bastante convencido de que era algo fomentado por los medios para generar publicidad y un mayor seguimiento de sus noticias. ¿Ser entrenador?, se volvió a cuestionar. Ni siquiera se le había pasado algo así por la cabeza.

—¡Acepta el reto! —le pidió Yuri restregándose contra su pecho—. Hoy estoy en racha y voy a ganar.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco, idiota?! —increpó el joven Yuri desde detrás de Victor—. ¡Suéltale y deja de decir estupideces!

—Voy a ganar y será mi entrenador —siguió diciendo Yuri feliz, haciendo caso omiso del chico.

Victor comenzó a reírse por lo estrambótico de la situación y consiguió a la vez soltarse de Yuri, el cual estaba expectante. Seguía dejándole pasmado que le hubiera salido con algo como eso, pero su parte competitiva no pudo rechazar el reto. Este tipo de cosas era algo que le encantaba.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —inquirió Chris asombrado—. Si pierdes tendrías que dejar las competiciones.

Victor le pasó su móvil mientras se acercaba a la zona despejada, sin una pizca de preocupación.

—Pero no pienso perder —contestó confiado, y apuntó hacia su móvil—. Grábamelo para tenerlo.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin de Capítulo 2 - Parte II  
**

 **13 Octubre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas:** Da igual que me lo invente: sigue repateándome que no detallaran más en el anime sobre esto T_T. Y para mí sigue siendo un Expediente X cómo demonios llegó esa barra vertical al salón e_e. ¿Para vosotros no? XD

¡Saludos!


	7. P2-Cap3: Punto de inflexión

**PARTE II**

**Capítulo 3: Punto de Inflexión**

* * *

 **Notas:** Al igual que el capítulo anterior, éste también va bastante libre a mi interpretación. Poco sabemos de la perspectiva de Victor, la verdad. Así que espero que os guste :-D

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Punto de Inflexión**

Maccachin estaba notando su ánimo decaído. Se le había subido encima en cuanto se tumbó en el sofá y se había quedado pegado a él todo el tiempo. No estaba muy conforme con la coreografía que estaba creando, y más allá que eso, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuese la idónea. No sabía muy bien qué hacer. Llevaba tanto tiempo en el circuito del patinaje sobre hielo que se podía decir que ya lo había hecho todo.

De modo que había vuelto de la pista de patinaje con un sentimiento de desánimo que hasta su perro había acabado notando.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándose. La temporada había terminado y, aunque podría tomarse unas semanas de vacaciones, no quería demorarse mucho en planear sus próximos programas. A estas alturas, otros años ya tenía un montón de ideas en la cabeza, peleándose unas con otras por salir elegidas para sus programas. Pero ahora se sentía en blanco.

Quizás sólo fuese cuestión de desconectar un poco. Nada le impedía cogerse unas vacaciones para descansar; muchos lo hacían. Así que podía hacer un viaje de relajación que le aclarara la mente y desintoxicarle un poco del ambiente competitivo que llevaba viviendo los últimos años sin descanso.

Podría ser sólo eso. Podría buscar un lugar tranquilo y apartado donde nada relacionado con el patinaje le tocara: ni entrenadores, ni otros patinadores, ni fans. Sólo él y Maccachin. Desconectaría de todo y regresaría con la mente despejada.

Cogió su teléfono y pensó un lugar. Una zona cálida estaría bien. Ya había pasado todo el invierno, y en Rusia había hecho mucho frío. Sol y playa… Sí, era una buena idea. Cambiar totalmente de aires.

Iba a abrir el mapa en su móvil para elegir un lugar apropiado cuando entró un mensaje a través del grupo de sus compañeros. Era el link a un vídeo con el título «Yuri Katsuki intenta realizar el programa de Victor _Hanarezuni soba ni ite_ ».

—¿Yuri Katsuki? —se preguntó desconcertado.

No había vuelto a oír nada sobre él desde la Final del Grand Prix. Que él supiera, no había estado en ninguna competencia internacional después de aquello, aunque no tenía claro si era por no haberse clasificado o por haberlo dejado. Con lo alegre que había estado durante el banquete tras la competición parecía tener su ánimo más recuperado, pero nada era descartable.

Victor sonrió cuando recordó aquella noche. Yuri había tenido mucha suerte de que no se filtrara nada de lo sucedido. Como si se hubiera hecho un consenso entre los presentes, la gente decidió mantener aquel material para uso personal.

Pinchó el link para ver el vídeo. Si lo habían pasado por el grupo, debía ser por algo. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber por qué lo habían hecho.

A excepción de sus saltos más complicados —los cuales había cambiado por otros de menor dificultad—, era un plagio perfecto de su rutina. Aunque los saltos no tenían el grado de ejecución que podía conseguir él, no había caídas ni manos tocando el suelo. Era en cierta forma lo que les había faltado por ver cuando compitió en la Final del Grand Prix.

Un nudo se le fue formando en el pecho cuando le vio realizar sus secuencias de baile. Eran exactas a las suyas. Movimientos, giros, expresiones… ¿Cuántas semanas había empleado para copiar su programa? Y más cuando la temporada había concluido hacía sólo unos días. ¿Por qué un patinador profesional perdería tanto tiempo de entrenamiento en algo que no le servía en competición? Debería haberlo empleado en mejorar sus propios programas.

Era extraño… e inquietante. Había tenido que realizar ese entrenamiento por su cuenta. Su entrenador jamás se lo habría permitido siendo como tenía que haber sido en detrimento del suyo. ¿Y había conseguido aquello él solo? ¿Viendo los vídeos de sus competencias una y otra vez hasta replicarlo?

No tenía sentido… Si era capaz de copiar un programa como el suyo por sí solo, ¿por qué no hacía algo mejor cuando competía? ¿En qué pensaba su entrenador que no sacaba su potencial?

Su entrenador…

Victor entrecerró sus ojos mientras veía la última serie de pasos de su coreografía. Con una mejor guía para la realización de la parte técnica, ahora podría haber estado viendo su programa en los patines de otro. Algo que sin duda sería sorprendente… y esa había sido su columna vertebral en su carrera como patinador.

«Sé mi entrenador». Por un momento le vinieron esas palabras a la cabeza. Se las había dicho en un momento en que estaba totalmente embriagado. Además, Yuri había perdido contra él para su gran desánimo, así que no tenía que cumplir con el reto lanzado…

Pero su mente había vuelto a funcionar. Casi ni se había dado cuenta de ello, pero lo que diez minutos antes era un lienzo en blanco, ahora volvía a estar lleno de ideas. Ideas de cómo podría ayudar a otro patinador a mejorar. Sería todo un revulsivo si, de pronto, aquellos rumores que creó la prensa para dar mayor expectación se convirtieran en realidad. Si se tomaba un descanso y aparecía como entrenador de otro patinador, les dejaría a todos de piedra.

Y mayor sería la sorpresa si conseguía que alguien que no había tenido una trayectoria demasiado destacable, de pronto se posicionara entre los mejores.

La idea le entusiasmaba. Sintió como si algo vivo le renaciera por dentro: algo transformado en un objetivo. Un verdadero reto.

Maccachin levantó la cabeza y le miró. Seguro que había sentido su agitación. Le cogió de la cabeza y se la frotó cariñosamente con las manos. Le gustaba ese tipo de atención.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos una temporada a Japón? —le preguntó al perro—. No es el sitio cálido que había pensado, pero me gustó el país cuando estuve por el mundial de Tokio. Seguro que a ti también te gusta.

Cogió el móvil y buscó información sobre Yuri Katsuki. Su nuevo proyecto empezaba por saber dónde vivía. En internet encontró que era originario del pueblo de Hasetsu pero —entendía que por privacidad—, no aparecía ninguna dirección. Eso le dejaba con dos opciones: o se ponía en contacto con conocidos de Yuri que pudieran darle su dirección, o se pasaba directamente por el pueblo esperando que alguien supiera dónde vivía. En realidad, esa idea tampoco era muy descabellada. En los pueblos no muy grandes era normal que la gente tuviera bien identificadas a las celebridades locales.

Aunque también podría estar entrenando en otro sitio, pensó con preocupación. Ahora que lo pensaba, su entrenador no era japonés. ¿Y si entrenaba en otro lugar?

Pero entonces le vino a la memoria el día del banquete, cuando le pidió ser su entrenador. No le habría pedido que lo fuese si iba a seguir con el que tenía. Eso descartaba que estuviera en otro sitio. Además, ¿no había dicho algo sobre unas aguas termales?

Buscó en internet si había algún balneario de aguas termales en su pueblo y dio con uno en el mapa. Intentó rebuscar más exhaustivamente, pero era difícil encontrar algo en inglés y el traductor del navegador no era muy bueno en su traducción de la grafía japonesa. La traducción que consiguió del balneario de Hasetsu era «Aguas termales "algo" Katsuki». El traductor no conseguía traducir una de las palabras, pero el hecho de que tuviera el apellido de Yuri era un buen indicador.

Además, siempre podría ir allí como primera opción y, en caso de equivocarse, preguntar por él. Sonrió, haciéndose una idea de la sorpresa que se iba a llevar Yuri cuando le viera allí. A fin de cuentas, ése había sido su deseo, de modo que, por descontado, aceptaría su ofrecimiento de entrenarle. Pero estaba seguro de que alucinaría en cuanto le viera en la puerta.

Victor rio con su estado anímico muy restaurado. Estaba impaciente por ir allí. Pero primero tendría que hablar con su entrenador para avisarle de que esa temporada descansaría. Sabía que no lo asimilaría nada bien, pero era una decisión que había tomado y que mantendría. Hasta que no lo había pensado, no se había dado cuenta de lo que necesitaba ese parón.

Buscó un vuelo a Japón, el cual reservó sin contemplaciones para esa misma noche. Diecisiete horas de vuelo, una escala y seis horas de cambio horario. El _jet lag_ iba a ser un problema, sobre todo porque no hacía ni dos semanas que había vuelto de ese país. Pero estaba acostumbrado a hacerse en seguida con los cambios horarios, así que no esperaba que le creara gran inconveniente.

Se movilizó en cuanto tuvo la confirmación de su vuelo, aunque no necesitaba mucho tiempo para hacer las maletas. En el fondo, lo que más tiempo le llevaría sería precisamente hablar con su entrenador. Iba a poner el grito en el cielo. Por eso, su parte pragmática decidió que lo mejor sería llamarle por teléfono y explicarle su plan. Si se ponía a gritarle, siempre podía colgar la llamada.

Y su parte pragmática tuvo razón. Yakov se puso a gritar acerca de la insensatez de la que estaba haciendo gala. Él no tenía ni idea de cómo ser un entrenador, dijo. Ser buen patinador no le convertía en buen entrenador, pero él lo tenía decidido. Aunque su experimento saliera mal, era algo que necesitaba hacer. Porque al menos, temporalmente, había perdido las ganas de competir.

Pero para su entrenador no era algo fácil de asimilar, y antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, le interceptó en su ruta hasta allí.

—Vitya —le llamó haciéndole detenerse en el puente, rodeados por la nieve—. No te vayas, quédate aquí.

Victor suspiró, en parte apenado por tener que hacer frente a esa conversación. Sería la separación con el que había sido su entrenador por años. Se giró y le observó por unos momentos, pero finalmente se acercó hasta él.

—Yakov, has sido el mejor entrenador que haya podido tener.

Yakov no le dio importancia a sus palabras, con su objetivo puesto en retenerle.

—Si te vas ahora, no podrás volver. Piénsalo bien.

Pero para su desgracia, Victor lo tenía bien pensando. De momento, no iba a regresar. Necesitaba hacer aquello.

De modo que le abrazó y se despidió de él.

—Siento no poder hacer lo que quieres.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando nunca me has hecho caso? —se quejó el hombre con disgusto.

Victor ni siquiera le contestó. Tenía gran parte de razón, pero no tenía sentido hablar sobre ello ahora. Por eso, simplemente se giró y siguió arrastrando su maleta por la nieve en dirección hacia el aeropuerto.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin de Capítulo 3 - Parte II  
**

 **14 Octubre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas:** Lo cierto es que me resultaba de inicio un poco raro que de pronto le diera a Victor por hacerse entrenador. Sin venir a cuento. Era como «muy oportuno». Por eso, lo que apareció al final del capítulo 10 (es decir, la celebración), me resultó muy esclarecedor como precedente. Porque entonces, la idea ya no le vino de la nada; estaba ahí, pero desechada. Al menos, es mi impresión de todo el asunto ^_^º.

¡Saludos!


	8. P2-Cap4: La propuesta

**PARTE II**

 **Capítulo 4: La propuesta**

* * *

 **Notas:** Bueno, a ver si esta vez se actualiza correctamente. Lo digo porque este fic está siendo problemático en cuanto a su actualización. Llevo dos días que al subir el capítulo simplemente se añade, pero no se actualiza el día y, por tanto, queda por ahí abajo en el listado de fanfics. El primer día que me pasó, tras borrar el capítulo y volverlo a subir, sí se actualizó la historia. Pero ayer no. Solamente se sumó el capítulo añadido, y sigue poniendo que mi última actualización fue el viernes cuando ayer subí el capítulo correspondiente. Además, tampoco me llegan las notificaciones de este fic, y puesto que estoy subiendo otro y ése no me está dando problemas, o es cosa de este fandom o del fic.

En fin, espero que ahora se actualice como es debido u_uº.

Os dejo con el último capítulo de la perspectiva de Victor. La tercera parte es conjunta. Espero que os guste :-D

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La propuesta**

Según el mapa, ése era el balneario que constaba en ese pueblo. Con suerte su búsqueda habría terminado.

Y lo hizo. La señora que le atendió resultó ser la madre de Yuri. Tenía suerte de ser un lugar turístico y que la mujer supiera inglés. Su conocimiento del japonés variaba entre escaso y nulo, así que fue de agradecer.

Por lo que le dijo, Yuri estaba durmiendo. No tenía intención de importunarle, así que le ofrecieron que se relajara en las termas mientras hacía tiempo hasta que Yuri despertara.

Le gustaba la decoración. Era un edificio típicamente japonés, con sus paredes de paneles y tatamis. Le dejaron un albornoz y se dirigió a los baños. Los había tanto cubiertos como al aire libre y, puesto que también en Japón estaba nevando, no había nadie fuera. Sin embargo, la temperatura que hacía en la calle no era comparable a la que estaba habituado en la ciudad de San Petersburgo. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, se metió en el baño exterior.

El agua estaba a una temperatura muy agradable… y era un verdadero peligro. Con el cansancio que acumulaba del viaje y el cambio horario, podría acabar dormido ahí dentro. Cerró sus ojos e intentó relajarse, pero un brusco ruido en la puerta le hizo despejarse.

Por fin tenía a Yuri delante.

—¡Victor! —gritó incrédulo—. Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Se había montado en su cabeza varias formas de darle la sorpresiva noticia: desde que directamente se lo dijera según le abriera la puerta hasta encontrarle de improviso en algún lugar y dejarle de piedra allí donde estuviera. Pero no se le había ocurrido que se lo diría metido en un baño termal a la intemperie.

Sin embargo, eso no iba a arruinar el momento de dejarle pasmado. Así que se levantó y con gestos grandilocuentes le dijo:

—Yuri, a partir de ahora seré tu entrenador. Voy a hacer que ganes la Final del Grand Prix.

Victor esperó por unos breves instantes a que reaccionara. Como bien había esperado, había conseguido sorprenderle. Adoraba generar esa emoción en la gente. Siempre había sido una fuente de motivación para él.

—¡¿Qué?! —cuestionó aturdido. Victor, en cambio, se rio.

—Conseguiré hacer de ti el mejor patinador del Grand Prix. —Victor salió del agua y se puso el albornoz. Yuri seguía sin mover un músculo—. Ya he comprobado que puedes hacer mis coreografías, así que podrás competir con ellas.

—¿Hacer tus coreografías? ¿Te refieres al vídeo de internet? —inquirió angustiado. Victor asintió, pero no consiguió hacer reaccionar a Yuri más allá de eso.

—No he comido apenas en el viaje. ¿Por qué no hablamos de mientras?

Sin embargo, apenas hablaron. Al parecer, se había pasado impresionando a Yuri, pues no lograba sacarle una conversación que pudiera despejar su propio sueño. Añadido a eso, le sirvieron algo de comer que sólo consiguió amodorrarle cuando empezó a hacer la digestión. Al final, acabó tumbándose en el suelo por comodidad y casi sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

—*—

El ruido de unas voces le despertó. No entendía lo que decían, pero eso le hizo recordar que había viajado a Japón. Necesitaba además comer algo con consistencia. Como deportista de élite, su cuerpo le pedía ingerir muchas calorías al día y eso no era precisamente lo que había hecho durante su largo viaje.

—Tengo hambre —dijo sin más.

—¿Aún tiene hambre? —cuestionó una mujer desconocida.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —se ofreció Yuri al momento.

Se lo pensó un poco, pero en realidad no estaba muy al tanto de la comida japonesa. Cuando había estado un par de semanas atrás en el mundial de Japón, al estar en un hotel de concentración con patinadores de otros países, el menú que sirvieron había sido muy diverso.

—Como voy a ser tu entrenador, me gustaría saber cosas de ti. ¿Cuál es tu plato favorito?

—¿El mío? Un tazón de carne de cerdo —contestó Yuri sin pensarlo. Victor asintió.

—Me parece bien, lo probaré.

Hiroko, la madre de Yuri, le trajo el tazón en un tiempo sorpresivamente corto. Apenas consiguió enterarse de que la mujer que acompañaba a Yuri se llamaba Minako y había sido su profesora de ballet desde que era un crío.

—Es nuestra especialidad: tazón de carne de cerdo extra-grande. —La señora se quedó esperando a que lo probara. Victor no le hizo el feo y lo probó. Estaba buenísimo. Miró el tazón impresionado y luego a Hiroko que le observaba expectante—. ¡Qué rico! ¡Está delicioso!

Hiroko se levantó feliz del sitio y volvió hacia la cocina dando pequeños saltos de júbilo por el halago, pero era bien merecido.

—No me extraña que sea tu plato favorito.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Yuri algo cohibido.

—Si quieres saber algo de él —empezó a decir Minako en tono malicioso—, Yuri tiende a engordar, así que sólo puede permitirse comerlo cuando gana una competición.

Victor apartó el tazón que estaba comiendo y escrutó a Yuri con cuidado. Siendo invierno, la cantidad de ropa que se solía llevar encima podía aparentar un aspecto físico falso. Pero sí había notado que Yuri había engordado desde la competición en que coincidieron. Eso era un problema, no tanto que hubiera subido cuatro o cinco kilos que con entrenamiento perdería, sino por el potencial indicador de que Yuri hubiera dejado el patinaje.

Puesto que estaba allí, no iba a dejarle abandonarlo. No había recorrido dos continentes para que su nueva fuente de inspiración se esfumara porque no se había repuesto del fracaso de la Final del Gran Prix.

—¿Y por casualidad has comido recientemente este plato? —preguntó con tono inocente.

Yuri se apresuró a contestar sin preocuparse de la intención de su pregunta.

—Sí, claro. ¡Me encanta! Lo como a menudo.

—¿Y por qué? Si no has ganado ninguna competición. —Yuri perdió todo el ánimo risueño cuando le asestó esa puñalada—. En tu estado actual, no tendría caso enseñarte nada. Tienes que perder ese cuerpo de cerdo y recuperar el estado físico que tenías durante la Final del Grand Prix. Si no, no te entrenaré. Así que nada de tazones de cerdo hasta entonces, ¿entendido, cerdito?

Yuri no sólo perdió su ánimo risueño con eso, sino también el color de su cara. Se quedó blanco mientras se levantaba tambaleante tapándose la cara.

—Me ha dicho algo ofensivo —se lamentó.

Pero no pudo decir más porque una empleada entró por la puerta para hacerles quitar su equipaje.

—Yuri —le llamó para que le prestara atención y dejara de estar en las nubes por sus anteriores palabras—, ¿me llevarías el equipaje a mi habitación?

—¿Tu habitación?

—Por supuesto, me hospedo aquí.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, se había dado cuenta de que era fácil impresionar a Yuri. Además, se quedaba estupefacto un buen rato. Era eso, o estaba demasiado impactado aún por el hecho de que estuviera allí.

En el trayecto para llevar sus cajas hasta su habitación, supo que el balneario era estrictamente familiar. Trabajaban allí sus padres y su hermana, por lo que la chica anterior que les había dicho que quitaran las cajas de en medio era su hermana Mari.

La habitación era pequeña, muy al estilo de lo que tenía entendido que eran las habitaciones. Estaba por completo vacía. Lo único que había allí eran sus cajas con sus pertenencias. Al parecer, no estaba preparada para albergar huéspedes. Ni camas, ni sofás, aunque le comentó que le buscarían mobiliario para llevárselo allí.

—Lo siento, pero lo único que queda libre es la sala —le explicó con voz temblorosa—. En cuanto quede algo libre, te trasladaremos.

—No te preocupes… Y de todas formas, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo. Miró a su alrededor inspeccionando la estancia. Por suerte, era una persona que se amoldaba a cualquier cosa—. Por cierto, ya me pagarás por entrenarte cuando tengas éxito. Te cobraré todo después.

Yuri se lo quedó mirando sin reacción aparente aunque al final optó por agradecerle sin mucha emoción. Aún no entendía muy bien por qué le trataba con el cuidado de quien tiene serpientes durmiendo a su alrededor. Entendía la sorpresa inicial, pero meses atrás no había tenido ningún problema en mostrarse extrovertido con él. Debería haber sobrepasado la fase de «primera impresión» por verle allí. Sin embargo, más que impresionado, poco a poco le daba la sensación de que le estaba intimidando.

Pero no podía ser eso. En ningún momento había hecho nada que le pusiera así. Además, no era como si fuese la primera vez que se trataran. Incluso él fue el primer sorprendido cuando en la fiesta se le echó encima.

Quizás simplemente se estaba mostrando respetuoso en compensación por la fiesta. Debía ser consciente de su comportamiento y por eso estaba tan cohibido. Pero desde su punto de vista, eso tendría fácil arreglo: si se mostraba tan cercano como él lo hizo en su día, cogería más confianza con él y estaría más cómodo en su presencia.

Se agachó y se acercó a él, hasta el punto de tocarle.

—¿Por qué no pasamos a lo importante? Cuéntame más cosas de ti —le dijo con voz melosa—. ¿En qué pista patinas? ¿Cómo es esta ciudad? ¿Hay alguna chica que te guste? Antes de entrenarte, tienes que contármelo todo para cimentar nuestra relación.

Yuri dio un respingo cuando le acarició el brazo y su cara se puso de un rojo furioso. Una reacción exagerada, en su opinión. Pero de un salto se alejó y se arrastró de espaldas hasta chocar con la pared.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó desconcertado—. ¿Por qué huyes?

—No, por nada —respondió con nerviosismo—. Voy abajo a ayudar.

Y tras eso desapareció. Victor se sentó en el suelo meditando sobre su reacción. Al parecer, no era tan descabellado lo que había pensado. Le intimidaba. Era algo que le pasaba a la gente normal cuando se acercaba a una celebridad. ¿A Yuri le ocurría eso también?, pensó preocupado. No había contado con ello.

Debía superar ese escollo si quería entrenarle. Imaginaba que en el fondo se le acabaría pasando, pero era necesario que lo hiciera rápido.

Desembaló algunas de sus pertenencias, pero era demasiado lío para ordenarlo a esas horas. Así que cogió las cobijas del futón que le habían dejado y se dirigió a la habitación de Yuri.

—Yuri, durmamos juntos —dijo desde la puerta—. Recuerda que como tu entrenador, tengo que saber todo de ti.

—¡Ni hablar! —oyó que decía desde dentro.

—Yuri, venga, abre. —Intentó abrir, pero sintió que él estaba haciendo fuerza para cerrarla—. Vamos, déjame entrar.

—Tienes tu propia habitación; no puedes entrar aquí.

—¡Yuri! —le siguió llamando mientras golpeaba la puerta—. Yuri.

Se hizo un corto silencio y, poco después, escuchó mucho movimiento dentro, como si recorrieran la habitación varias veces.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nada, por favor, vete —le pidió con tono apremiante.

Victor suspiró resignado y accedió a su petición. Definitivamente, Yuri no estaba cómodo con él a su alrededor. Esperaba que al día siguiente se encontrara más receptivo a tenerle allí. Pero, de momento, tendría que hacerse un hueco entre las cajas para extender el futón y dormir.

Debía pensar en algo para tratar con él.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin de Capítulo 4 - Parte II  
**

 **15 Octubre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas:** Como veis, ya se han cruzado las dos primeras partes. En la tercera voy a comentar un poco el inicio de este cruce de caminos, porque mi idea era indagar en cómo empezó todo. Y eso estoy haciendo.

¡Saludos!


	9. P3-Cap1: Entrenamiento previo

**PARTE III  
**

 **Capítulo 1: Entrenamiento previo**

* * *

 **Notas:** Con este capítulo empieza la tercera parte y que tiene la perspectiva de ambos.

Espero que os guste :-D

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Entrenamiento previo**

—¿Dónde sueles entrenar? —le preguntó por la mañana Victor a Yuri mientras desayunaba. Debido al sueño acumulado, se había levantado más tarde que Yuri y, a diferencia de él, ya había desayunado hacía rato.

—Hay una pista de patinaje bajo el castillo de Hasetsu. Suelen dejarme patinar allí.

—Iremos hoy a verla. Pero recuerda que no podrás pisarla hasta que recuperes tu forma física.

Victor vio que Yuri se desinflaba por sus palabras, pero en general parecía más entero que el día anterior; como si fuese asimilando poco a poco que estaba allí con él. Estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de reacciones por parte de la gente que le rodeaba: desde los que no tenían ningún problema en interactuar con él hasta los que no eran capaces ni de hablar correctamente cuando se dirigían a él. Por eso no le había dado mucha importancia al hecho de que el día anterior Yuri se hubiese mostrado muy retraído, porque a la vez también creía que sólo había sido por la primera impresión que se llevó.

Cogió el móvil y buscó la ruta hasta el recinto. Estaba algo alejado, pero no era nada de gran consideración.

—No sé cómo sueles ir, pero a partir de hoy, solo podrás llegar allí a pie.

—Suelo ir así normalmente —se defendió él, acariciando al perro que dormía en su regazo—. No es un trayecto largo como para coger transporte.

—Estupendo. Pero estos días, además harás un recorrido más intenso. Tu madre me ha dicho que tienes una bici. Yo iré con ella y tú tendrás que seguirme el paso.

—¿Qué? —le replicó casi sin darse cuenta—. Incluso estando en mi mejor condición no podría llevar el ritmo de un bicicleta. Es imposible que haga algo así.

Victor se rio por su queja. Exceptuando el día anterior cuando se había negado a que durmieran en la misma habitación —y seguramente porque había una puerta entre los dos—, era la primera vez que le contradecía. Era un gran progreso visto el desarrollo de acontecimientos tras su llegada.

—Bajaré el ritmo, no te preocupes —le aseguró con una sonrisa que le desconcertó—. Además —continuó diciendo dejando el tazón en la mesita tras terminar de desayunar—, llevaré yo la mochila con nuestra ropa, así que no te quejes tanto.

—Eso no me consuela… —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Llevarás menos peso. Podría hacerte llevarla también —comentó despreocupado—. Piensa que he viajado miles de kilómetros para poder entrenarte; tienes suerte de que no te presione más para poder hacerlo cuanto antes.

Yuri empezaba a comprobar que Victor tenía una forma de pensar algo retorcida. Y lo sabía porque no se comedía mucho con sus palabras. Era bastante directo y tendía a hurgar en la llaga aunque lo hiciera con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo —dijo en un suspiro, otra vez desinflado porque seguía remarcando el tema del peso.

—¿Maccachin? —llamó a su perro para despertarlo. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su dueño en el acto—. Hoy correremos un poco —le informó con su habitual sonrisa.

Yuri se levantó y observó cómo el perro jugaba alrededor de su dueño, como entusiasmado por la idea.

—¿Entiende órdenes en inglés? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Para nada —contestó Victor riendo—. Pero no sé qué instinto tienen que les hace saber cuándo vamos a salir a la calle. Al anterior que tuve también le pasaba.

Yuri pensó sobre ello. Puesto que el balneario tenía zonas de jardín, Vicchan siempre había podido entrar y salir cuando quería.

—Supongo que vives en un piso —reflexionó él—. Mi perro siempre andaba por la calle, así que no hacía falta que intuyera cuándo iba a salir de casa.

—¿Tenías un perro también?

Yuri se tensó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hablaban. Si Victor se enteraba de que había tenido un perro de la misma raza que el suyo y que le había llamado Victor, se metería en un hoyo y no saldría jamás.

—Falleció este invierno —le dijo con tono melancólico.

—Vaya, lo siento —se condolió.

—Me afectó bastante, sobre todo, porque no pude estar con él. Llevaba tiempo sin verlo —comentó con tristeza.

—Es muy doloroso perder a tu perro. ¿Qué edad tenía? —curioseó Victor, haciendo que Yuri se tensara.

—Prefiero no hablar de ello. —Se levantó en el acto, proponiéndose por todos los medios cambiar de tema, aunque eso implicara tener que salir en ese momento a correr hacia el Ice Castle.

—Claro, no pasa nada.

Victor no ahondó más consciente de que a veces no era plato de buen gusto hablar sobre fallecidos, ya fuesen personas o animales. Y más si era relativamente reciente como parecía ser el caso de su perro.

Debió ser duro para Yuri enterarse de la muerte de su perro cuando estaba fuera de casa. Victor acarició por instinto a Maccachin pensando en ello. Yuri se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse ropa deportiva y él cogió de la suya una mochila con lo que necesitarían para el entrenamiento.

Ni diez minutos después, estaban de camino hacia el Ice Castle. Lo primero que se encontraron tras cruzar la puerta fue a una pareja con tres niñas iguales. Se quedaron muy sorprendidos de verle.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Es cierto que serás el entrenador de Yuri? —gritaron a coro.

—Wow —se sorprendió Victor por la sincronización—. Sí, es cierto. A partir de ahora seré su entrenador.

—¡Es Victor! ¡Es Victor! —gritó una de las niñas alucinada—. Tenemos que sacar fotos de…

—¡Dejad el tema de la fotos en paz! Ya habéis hecho suficiente con ellas —las reprendió la mujer haciendo que las tres se encogieran—. No puedo creerlo. ¡Es Victor!

El aludido no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que la madre acabase hablando igual que las hijas.

—Querría ver cómo es la pista en la que entrena Yuri.

—Claro —dijo el hombre—, pasad dentro.

Por el camino, Yuri le presentó a la familia. Así fue cómo Victor se enteró que eran amigos desde la infancia y que las tres niñas eran fans tanto de él como de Yuri.

La pista que le mostraron estaba vacía, pero tampoco era extraño teniendo en cuenta la hora que era.

—¿Puedes hacer el programa de la competición? —le pidieron las niñas al unísono, las cuales no tenían ningún tipo de cohibición para hablar con él.

—¡Niñas! —las regañó Yuuko—. No molestéis a Victor.

—No pasa nada. No hay problema —accedió él para deleite no sólo de las niñas, sino también de la madre.

Yuri se quedó observando cómo Victor realizaba el mismo programa que sólo unos días antes había hecho él para Yuuko. Ésta prácticamente estaba llorando de felicidad mientras le veía hacer los cuádruples y Yuri tuvo que imponerse con las locas del patinaje que pretendían grabar a Victor para colgarlo en internet.

—¡Esto no es público! —las recriminó. Pero, a pesar de eso, las trillizas siguieron grabando y fotografiando a Victor.

—Es increíble —murmuró Nishigori aún perplejo de que tuvieran al campeón del mundo de patinaje sobre su pista realizándoles un pase privado.

—Lo sé —estuvo de acuerdo Yuri. Él tampoco daba crédito y eso que ya llevaba con Victor desde el día anterior—. Me gustaría poder utilizar la pista para entrenar. ¿Crees que será posible?

—¡Por supuesto! Seguro que a los jefazos no les importa.

—Gracias.

—Victor va a ser tu entrenador. Es como un sueño hecho realidad.

En opinión de Yuri, era más que un sueño hecho realidad. En ninguno de ellos se le habría ocurrido nada parecido.

Le idolatraba desde que era niño y le veía por la televisión en los distintos campeonatos. Siempre le inspiraba para seguir patinando y desde que le vio por primera vez había tratado de imitarle. ¿Cómo entonces había sucedido lo contrario y él se había sentido inspirado con su imitación?

—Os aviso que el cerdito tiene prohibido patinar hasta que no adelgace —dijo de pronto Victor tras realizar una pirueta.

Yuri se encogió y Nishigori le miró desconcertado.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Quiere que recupere mi forma física antes de entrenarme.

Yuri sintió las miradas evaluadoras de los cinco.

—Es que has engordado —dijeron las niñas.

—No te preocupes, Victor —alzó la voz Yuuko para que lo oyera—. Nos encargaremos de que no entre mientras esté castigado. Incluso podemos echarle ya —propuso solícita.

—¡Yuuko! —Aquello era una vil traición. Hasta ahí llegaba el valor de su amistad: vendido por su ídolo en el patinaje sobre hielo.

—Lo siento, Yuri —se disculpó ella sin mucha pena—. Es por tu bien.

Pero ya fuese por su bien o no, en parte entendía la condición de Victor. Ésa era su forma de motivarle para tomarse el entrenamiento en serio. Por eso, esa misma tarde, se pasó por el estudio de su profesora.

Minako estaba más animada que él desde el día anterior. Pero aun con eso, no se contuvo en dar su opinión sobre por qué Victor estaba allí.

—Quieras o no, es raro que haya cruzado medio mundo para venir a entrenarte sólo por haberte visto patinando su programa —le dijo sin preámbulos, sin dejar de mirar a Yuri, el cual estaba recostado contra la barra por el cansancio—. Puede que sólo sea una excusa para descansar.

—Por favor, no digas eso —repuso sin resuello. No era algo que le hiciera mucha gracia pensar y él mismo había considerado esa posibilidad—. Es lo que yo también sospecho.

Y eso era parte de lo que hacía que no confiara mucho en lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía la sensación constante de que en cualquier momento Victor cambiaría de idea y se volvería a Rusia. Así que en el fondo, sentía que no podía ilusionarse o podría llevarse una gran decepción que le hiciera hundirse del todo.

—Pero decidiste seguir patinando, ¿no? —intentó animarle ella—. Tienes que aprovecharte de Victor. Y por eso te haremos adelgazar —añadió realizando un giro de ballet.

—Vale —murmuró Yuri resignado. Su profesora estaba mucho más animada que él. O podría ser solamente que tenía más esperanzas que Yuri de que todo aquello no fuese una burbuja con visos de explotar.

—Cuanto antes empieces a entrenar con Victor, más experiencia de él podrás llevarte contigo, incluso aunque luego se vaya. No puedes perder el tiempo, Yuri.

Era un argumento sólido y de mucha lógica, por mucho que no le gustara la posibilidad de Victor marchándose en un par de semanas cuando se hubiera aburrido. Minako tenía razón y lo mejor que podía hacer era pensar en lo que ganaría.

—Lo sé —estuvo de acuerdo él. Ella sonrió motivada por su actitud y siguió realizando piruetas.

Porque, ya fuese como una excusa o no, ningún otro patinador tenía la oportunidad que se le había presentado a él.

Y era por eso que se tomaría su entrenamiento muy en serio.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin de Capítulo 1 - Parte III  
**

 **16 Octubre 2017**


	10. P3-Cap2: Entrenamiento

**PARTE III**

 **Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento**

* * *

 **Notas:** Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo de esta tercera parte.

Espero que os guste :-D

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento**

—¿A que ahora prefieres el entrenamiento de la bici? —preguntó mordaz Victor después de que Yuri llegara deslomado tras subir tres veces corriendo hasta la cima del castillo.

Yuri apenas podía respirar. El entrenamiento que le había impuesto Victor esos últimos días era demoledor. Definitivamente, quería empezar a entrenarle cuanto antes. En menos de una semana habría recuperado su forma física sin lugar a dudas.

—No te preocupes. Te dejaré descansar cinco minutos, pero luego deberás entrenar saltos.

Resopló acercándose el banco más cercano. Si hubiera estado solo, no sólo se habría tumbado en el banco en vez de sentado como estaba, sino que habría descansado por media mañana. Estaba agotado.

Yuri miró a Victor, el cual observaba el horizonte. Tenía la vista perdida en algún punto lejano, pero mostraba un semblante sereno. Sólo habían pasado cuatro días desde que Victor llegara y revolucionara su vida, pero aún se le hacía extraño tenerle tan cerca. Siempre había soñado conocerle en una competición de patinaje. De hecho, habían aparecido por su cabeza situaciones de lo más variopintas en referencia a ello. Pero jamás habría ideado algo ni remotamente similar a lo que le estaba sucediendo. ¿Victor en Japón, viviendo con él y siendo su entrenador?

Era surrealista. Y por eso mismo, tenía la sensación constante de que en cualquier momento se despertaría en su habitación, borrando este tiempo con él.

—Parece junio —comentó Victor sin más—. Es raro que en dos días se haya fundido toda la nieve que había.

—Bueno, en realidad, lo raro fue que nevara. De hecho, este año los cerezos han florecido algo tarde. Ya deberían haberse caído todas las hojas y sin embargo aún lo están haciendo. —Como Victor no dijo nada, siguió—: Esto es el sur del país; el buen tiempo llega pronto.

—Sigue siendo raro. —Victor centró su atención en Yuri—. Sólo viajo cuando empieza la temporada de competiciones, por lo que, para cuando llega el buen tiempo, siempre estoy en casa. Imagino que aquí, en verano, hará bastante calor, ¿no?

—Sí, se llega a pasar los treinta grados. Pero lo peor es la humedad. Al este del país el clima es más seco y se sobrelleva mejor.

—Wow, más de treinta grados —dijo con sorpresa—. En mi ciudad sólo ves esa temperatura si nos viene una fuerte ola de calor. Y no es que sean habituales. Si quieres pasar un verano caluroso y soleado, tienes que viajar al mediterráneo.

Yuri se guardó el comentario de que sufriría esas temperaturas cuando llegara el verano. Aún se le hacía extraño saber que se quedaría allí para entrenarle y por eso, como si fuese a gafarlo si hablaba, prefirió no mencionarlo.

Se levantó y comenzó con el entrenamiento de saltos. Aún sentía los músculos cansados de haber corrido subiendo escaleras, así que prefirió no forzarlos mucho.

—¿Qué tal te fue el entrenamiento ayer por la tarde? —preguntó Victor volviendo sus ojos al paisaje que tenía en frente.

Puesto que a Yuri se le había prohibido entrenar en la pista de hielo, no se podía acercar allí ni cuando la instalación cerraba al público. De modo que se había ido a entrenar ballet con su antigua profesora.

—Bien, supongo. La profesora Minako es muy exigente —le explicó Yuri, siguiendo con los saltos—. Y encima, está demasiado emocionada con la idea de que estés aquí entrenándome, así que se ha puesto dura con los ejercicios.

—Eso está bien. —Victor se giró para mirarle, siguiendo con sus ojos cada salto que hacía—. ¿Es buena profesora?

—Para mí es la mejor. Siempre me ayuda cuando quiero entrenar y ha sido mi profesora desde que casi tengo conocimiento. —Yuri se detuvo mientras le explicaba aquello—. Cuando era pequeño siempre estaba en su estudio. Pasaba más tiempo allí que en mi casa —explicó con cierta nostalgia de su infancia—. Fue la que me animó a probar con el patinaje sobre hielo. Si no llega a ser por su perseverancia y motivación, nunca habría llegado hasta aquí.

—Hablas muy bien de ella.

—Si excluyes a mi familia, es la persona a la que más unida he estado siempre. Me ha apoyado incondicionalmente e incluso me ha seguido a todas las competiciones a las que ha podido asistir.

Victor le observó con atención, recabando esa nueva pieza del puzle que estaba resultando ser Yuri. Si de inicio había conseguido sorprenderle por aterrizar allí, también él se estaba llevando su propia dosis de sorpresa. Tenía una idea muy diferente sobre cómo era Yuri, marcada por la primera impresión que se llevó en la fiesta.

—No deberías parar —dijo al fin, haciendo que Yuri se pusiera nervioso y retomara sus saltos con más energía que la empleada momentos antes.

Victor volvió a mirar al frente mientras le dejaba fortaleciendo su pierna. Había pensado que una vez se fuese haciendo a la idea y cogiera confianza con él, su personalidad extrovertida se iría soltando más. Pero estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba volver a verla y, hasta la fecha, tampoco le había visto ser demasiado cálido con sus seres queridos. A pesar de todo, se le hacía difícil creer que su círculo de amistades se redujera a las personas que había conocido. Tenía que haber más…

—Yuri, ¿sientes algo por Minako? —soltó de pronto.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se agachó al momento abochornado—. ¡No, no! ¡Claro que no!

—Y ¿tienes novia?

Había patinadores que no tenían problemas en propagar por el mundo que tenían pareja, pero también los había que lo ocultaban para no perder popularidad entre las féminas. ¿Podría Yuri pertenecer a este grupo?

—No… —dijo desanimado.

—¿Y qué hay de exnovias? —contraatacó motivado.

—Prefiero no hablar de ello.

¿Eso significaba que sí había más personas en su vida pero no quería hablar de ello? Como parecía reacio a responder, Victor pensó que podría incitarle a contárselas si le hablaba de las suyas.

—Bueno… pues entonces, hablemos de mí. Mi primera novia…

—¡Para, para! —le detuvo incómodo—. No quiero saberlo.

Victor suspiró, volviendo a su posición inicial de mirar el paisaje por ese rechazo a entablar conversación tan fulgurante. Daba igual cómo lo intentara. A Yuri le incomodaba hablar sobre sus temas personales y, a la vez, parecía también incómodo con los temas personales de los demás.

Maccachin se puso a ladrar y Victor se giró para supervisarle. Estaba ladrando al castillo y eso le dio pie para cambiar a otra conversación que no hiciera que Yuri se cerrara en banda.

—Oye, Yuri, ¿qué es este castillo? —Yuri lo miró de arriba abajo antes de contestar.

—Es el castillo de Hasetsu. Dentro hay un clan ninja.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Ninjas?! —preguntó entusiasmado observando el castillo con una nueva luz. Se levantó del banco sacando su móvil al mismo tiempo—. ¡Hazme una foto! Siempre me han gustado esas cosas. ¡Maccachin! —gritó llamando a su perro a la vez que le pasaba el móvil a Yuri.

Maccachin se acercó a su dueño al momento, saltando de alegría mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor. Victor le agarró y se juntó a él para posar ante la cámara.

—¡Ninja! —gritó para la foto. Yuri sonrió con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla. Comprobó que la foto no estuviera borrosa y le devolvió el móvil—. Déjame verla —dijo emocionado—. La subiré con el _hastag_ «Ninja». Tendrá un montón de visitas.

Y definitivamente las tuvo.

Esa misma tarde, el balneario de su familia sufrió una oleada de periodistas como no las había tenido antes, todos preguntando por Victor. Hasta ese momento, Yuri no se había dado cuenta de que el paradero de Victor en realidad era desconocido. Se había ido de Rusia y los rumores decían que para entrenarle, pero no se había confirmado. No sólo podría no estar en su casa, sino que podría incluso no estar en el país.

Nadie se había acercado al balneario hasta que Victor subió la foto posando delante del castillo de Hasetsu. Entonces era cuando todos los interesados habían dado por hecho que estaría en casa del patinador célebre local.

Pero a él nadie le hizo caso en los siguientes días, con todos los ojos pendientes de Victor. En sus entrenamientos, mientras estuviera solo, no le molestaba nadie. Victor decidió no entrenar con él en público hasta que se fuesen calmando las aguas. En el fondo, Yuri pensaba que no había esperado esa atención desmesurada, pero debía entender que su ciudad tenía un dormido sentimiento hacia el mundo del patinaje sobre hielo que sólo necesitaba de un empujón para despertar.

En el Ice Castle, por cierto, estaban encantados. El número de clientes subió con la noticia de que se podía encontrar a Victor por allí. Eso también ayudó a que los propietarios incluso se ofrecieran a cederles la pista algún día, si fuese necesario, para que pudieran entrenar. En realidad, nunca le habían puesto objeciones a que entrenara cuando cerraban al público. La diferencia era que ahora se habían ofrecido a cerrarla al público para ellos.

Y por supuesto, no podía olvidar a sus padres, que también estaban encantados de que se hubiera difundido la noticia. Que Victor estuviese hospedándose allí también tuvo su propio efecto llamada. Yu-Topía ocupó todas sus reservas, tanto de hospedaje como de entrada a los baños. Visto cómo se había desarrollado todo, Victor había tenido suerte por haber subido esa foto después de haberle asignado una habitación normal.

Victor se había convertido en todo un acontecimiento para las gentes de Hasetsu… y, por supuesto, eso también incluía a su profesora.

—No sé por qué no queréis hacer exhibiciones de vez en cuando —protestó Minako supervisando la ejecución de la última pirueta de Yuri—. Eso motivaría a los niños para querer patinar y me ayudaría en mi negocio.

Se encontraban en la última sesión antes de que pudiera volver a pisar la pista de hielo. Había recuperado su forma física tras una intensa semana, por lo que al día siguiente comenzaría su entrenamiento con Victor. Se sentía impaciente y aterrado a la vez, de ahí que fueran las diez y media de la noche y fuese incapaz de salir de allí.

—Victor no está aquí para eso. —No podía evitar pensar que si se le molestaba lo suficiente, acabaría cansándose de todo y volviendo a su casa.

—Ha pasado más de una semana y sigues manteniéndolo en tu pedestal.

—Porque sigue siendo el mejor patinador del mundo —argumentó molesto porque se metiera con sus emociones—. No hay forma de que cambie eso.

—Pero también es una persona de carne y hueso. He estado menos tiempo que tú con él y es fácil ver que es bastante animado para todo. Estoy segura de que si se lo comentas, se ofrecería encantado.

—No pienso molestarle con algo así.

Minako refunfuñó disconforme.

—Es un crimen no aprovecharse de él. Podríamos revivir el interés por el patinaje en toda la región. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

—Sí —contestó con voz plana—: una ayuda para tu negocio.

—¡Exacto! ¿Por qué sólo te ibas a aprovechar tú?

—Aún no me he aprovechado de él.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Y qué me dices del hecho de haber tenido la experiencia de convivir bajo el mismo techo que tu ídolo?

—¡No pienso pedirle que haga una exhibición! —Por mucho que insistiera o le intentara hacer sentir culpable, no pasaría por ahí.

Minako se cruzó de brazos mientras dejaba que Yuri ensayara varias combinaciones de saltos. No terminaba de ver por qué seguía manteniendo esa pared frente a Victor. Yuri nunca había sido una persona muy abierta, pero cualquier otro en su situación estaría exprimiendo al máximo la situación. Era algo que se daba cero veces en la vida. Y Yuri había tenido la incomprensible suerte de que sucediera.

Dejó escapar el aire con fuerza, exasperada. Ella no era tan mojigata como él y debía pensar en su negocio. Si Yuri se negaba, ella misma hablaría con Victor al día siguiente. Había sido acosado por los periodistas y los fans y ni siquiera se había mostrado mínimamente disgustado. Se veía de lejos que era una persona que tenía esto bien integrado en su día a día. No se lo imaginaba negándose a algo así.

Era una oportunidad única en la vida. Y si Yuri no colaboraba, ella lo haría en su lugar.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin de Capítulo 2 - Parte III  
**

 **17 Octubre 2017**


	11. P3-Cap3: Llegada inoportuna

**PARTE III**

 **Capítulo 3: Llegada inoportuna**

* * *

 **Notas:** Pues nada, hago otro intento de resubida para que se actualice el capítulo y si no, pues ahí quedará el fic como no actualizado, a la espera de que mañana sí se actualice con el capítulo correspondiente.

Espero que os guste el capítulo :-D

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Llegada inoportuna**

Yuri no había vuelto por el Ice Castle desde el día que llevó a Victor a ver la pista e hizo su programa para deleite de Yuuko. Estaba muy nervioso; apenas había conseguido dormir esa noche pensando en que por fin entrenaría en la misma pista que Victor, pero no dejaría que eso arruinara esa oportunidad.

Les habían reservado la instalación gran parte de la tarde para ellos dos. Sin embargo, al acercarse hasta allí en su carrera impuesta, se encontró con una aglomeración de gente nada desdeñable. Hizo caso omiso de ella y continuó hasta la puerta, donde por fin se detuvo a descansar. Estaba sin aliento, pero su motivación estaba por las nubes.

—¡Qué duro es esto! —se quejó sin resuello.

—¡Yuri! —oyó que le llamaban las trillizas. Si pensaban señalarle que había un montón de periodistas y seguidores de Victor en la puerta, ya se había dado cuenta él mismo.

Y le importaba bastante poco.

—He recuperado mi forma física. Por fin Victor me dejará patinar. —Aquello era por lo que se había esforzado tanto esa semana: para poder estar los dos a la vez sobre el mismo hielo.

Pero supo que las trillizas no se estaban refiriendo a la gente que había cuando recibió una fuerte patada que le tiró al suelo.

Yuri Plisetsky estaba allí, para su mayor sorpresa.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya —le recriminó Yuri pisándole y sin saludarle—. Más te vale que te disculpes.

—¡Perdón! —se disculpó por acto reflejo.

No sabía que otra cosa podría decir. El chico que le había amenazado tras la Final del Grand Prix estaba ahora sobre él. Estaba atónito de que Yuri estuviera también en Japón, pero mayor era su perplejidad ante el hecho de que le diera ese trato sin saber a cuento de qué. Él no se había relacionado con Yuri más allá de aquel incidente. No entendía por qué ahora la estaba tomando con él otra vez.

—Victor me prometió primero que me haría un programa —le explicó quitándose de encima. Le miró de arriba abajo, con la misma expresión de quien ve algo desagradable—. ¿Y a ti?

—Nada, en realidad. —Yuri se puso en pie mientras le contestaba. El chico mostraba una actitud desafiante desde el mostrador de recepción—. Aún no me ha preparado ningún programa.

Un instante después, se le acercó hasta tenerle a dos palmos de distancia. Estaba enfadado y elevaba la voz para intimidarle.

—¡¿Esperas obligarle a que te haga uno?! Eso es malgastar su creatividad —se quejó con vehemencia—. Confórmate con uno cualquiera. ¿O te crees que alguien que se echa a llorar en el baño de la Final del Grand Prix podría cambiar tanto sólo porque Victor le entrenara? —se mofó el chico.

Yuri se quedó rígido en cuanto vio la verdad tras esas palabras. Ese chico había viajado desde Rusia hasta allí porque Victor le había dejado plantado. Si lo pensaba bien, probablemente tuviera envidia de que Victor le prestara atención a él y de ahí que se mostrara tan agresivo.

Sonrió cuando su mente ató los cabos y encajó el porqué de toda esa escena: la había tomado con él por ser el responsable de que Victor rompiera su promesa.

—¿De qué demonios te ríes?

—No entiendo mucho qué problema os traéis los dos, así que mejor habla tú con él —le contestó con actitud risueña. Él también podía fastidiarle si se lo proponía, a fin de cuentas, Victor fue el que viajó hasta Japón para entrenarle por voluntad propia.

Yuri le siguió hasta la pista y allí se encontraron a Victor realizando una coreografía. No le había visto patinar desde hacía una semana y por eso le seguía pareciendo un sueño verle tan cerca. Se deslizaba por el hielo con movimientos fluidos, casi hipnóticos. Era lo que le pasaba desde que era crío y le veía por la televisión. No podía despegar los ojos de él hasta que terminaba todo el ejercicio, como si fuese algún tipo de hechizo.

Y teniendo en cuenta que llevaba allí más de una semana, era un sacrilegio que no le hubiera visto más que una vez. Pero eso había terminado ese mismo día. Victor le había dado por fin permiso para entrenar con él.

Estaba ansioso.

—¡Oye! Esos son movimientos del programa corto que estaba preparando para la nueva temporada —le informó Yuri según le vio.

—¿Qué?

Yuri le miró desconcertado. Casi se había perdido sus palabras absorto como estaba en verle patinar. Ni siquiera se había preguntado a qué coreografía pertenecían esos pasos. Sólo se había parado a deleitarse viéndolo.

—Victor ya estaba preparando los programas para la próxima temporada. Pero estaba cansado de todo.

Yuri no dijo nada, atento a esa parte que no conocía de Victor. El chico estaba muy serio mientras hablaba, con todo su enfado dejado atrás en la recepción.

—Siempre prioriza sorprender al público. El mundo entero bailaba a su ritmo. Pero después de tanto tiempo en el mundo del patinaje, ya nadie se sorprende. Y él lo sabe mejor que cualquiera. Quedarte sin imaginación cuando eres el que realiza los programas es como estar muerto —concluyó Yuri sin apartar sus ojos de Victor.

En realidad ya se había planteado que Victor estuviera allí como pretexto para descansar, de modo que no le sorprendía tanto que le dijera que estaba cansado. Sin embargo, hasta ahora no tenía claro qué había motivado ese cansancio.

Volvió sus ojos a la pista, donde Victor seguía desarrollando la coreografía. Se le veía tranquilo mientras la realizaba, creando ese efecto tan conocido para los espectadores ajenos al mundo del patinaje de que lo que hacía no le costaba nada. En cambio, tanto patinadores como seguidores sabían que las rutinas de Victor eran muy complicadas, sólo que él las hacía parecer fáciles a ojos inexpertos. En realidad había tras ellas centenares de horas a sus espaldas para conseguir llevarlas a cabo.

No eran nada fáciles, pero ésa era la magia de Victor cuando estaba sobre el hielo.

—Espero que me deje su programa ahora que se va a tomar un respiro.

—¿Eh?

—Seguro que yo sí podría sorprender a la gente —siguió diciendo con convicción—. Necesito que Victor me ayude para mi debut en la categoría senior y así poder ganar la Final del Grand Prix.

—¿Ganar?

Yuri se quedó estupefacto cuando le oyó decir eso. ¿Realmente pensaba que podría ganar en su primer año como senior? Era demasiado joven y la categoría senior tenía a los mejores y más expertos patinadores en ella. No sólo tenían una mejor condición física, con su cuerpo más adaptado al esfuerzo requerido para las rutinas que el cuerpo adolescente de Yuri. También había que considerar la presión psicológica ejercida por los campeonatos que sólo la experiencia conseguía amainar.

Él llevaba años compitiendo y aún le abrumaba la presión hasta el punto de bloquearle. Pero Yuri había desechado esos inconvenientes como si nada, creyéndose capaz de ganar la competición.

—¡Veo que estás perfectamente, Victor! —gritó Yuri enfadado, haciendo que Victor se girara hacia ellos.

—¡Yuri! ¿Qué haces aquí? —le saludó animado—. ¿Te ha dejado Yakov venir a Japón? ¿Acaso querías algo?

El joven estaba muy enfurecido, así que Yuri pensó que esa forma de hablarle no era la más adecuada. Sólo conseguiría enfadarle más. Pero Victor no parecía para nada afectado de que el muchacho estuviera con esa animadversión.

—Vaya… Por la cara que traes, creo que debí olvidarme de algo, ¿no es así? —comentó despreocupado mientras se acercaba.

—¡Por supuesto que te olvidaste de algo! —le reprochó mientras Victor salía y se ponía las protecciones de sus patines—. Me prometiste que me harías un programa para mi debut en la categoría senior si ganaba la competición sin usar cuádruples. ¡Y es lo que hice!

Por varios segundos, Victor no reaccionó, rebuscando por su mente aquel escenario. Pero entonces lo recordó y se echó a reír asintiendo a sus palabras.

Yakov había estado muy sensible con el tema de que Yuri se forzase en competición a hacer cuádruples siendo tan joven. Si no se tenía la potencia de salto suficiente, un patinador podría lesionarse en vano por una mala caída. De modo que, para ayudar a su entrenador, había sobornado a Yuri diciéndole que le realizaría un programa específico para él en su debut.

—Es verdad, lo olvidé —se disculpó sin mucho aire culpable. Yuri empezó a temblar de la cólera—. Ya sabes que soy muy olvidadizo, lo siento.

—Por desgracia, lo sé. ¡Pero quiero que cumplas tu promesa! Realizarás la coreografía de mi nuevo programa. ¡Así que vuelve a Rusia conmigo! —le exigió sin ambages.

Yuri sintió que se le detuvo el corazón cuando esa posibilidad quedó colgada entre ellos. Miró a Victor, el cual había perdido todo rastro de humor, y un momento después se puso a considerarlo.

Si lo pensaba bien, todo aquello había sido demasiado bonito para ser verdad. No podía sorprenderle que de pronto decidiera marcharse. A él no le había prometido nada y no tenía ningún vínculo con él más allá de la alocada idea que había tenido de querer entrenarle. En cambio, Yuri era una joven promesa de su país. Podría incluso ser su sucesor. Si lo sopesaba, era más lógico que entrenara a la nueva promesa rusa que a un patinador japonés.

Victor de pronto se enderezó, con la clara expresión de quién había dado con una solución.

—¡Ya lo tengo! Os haré para mañana un programa con la música de mi programa corto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Voy a usar la misma música que él?!

—¡¿Vamos a utilizar la misma coreografía?! —se quejaron simultáneamente.

—No —les tranquilizó Victor—. Esta música tiene varios arreglos. Pero no tenía claro cuál utilizar para la temporada que viene. Así que pensaré uno distinto para cada uno de vosotros y, dentro de una semana, competiréis con ellos para ver quién sorprende más al público.

—Espera, espera… —dijo Yuri poniendo las palmas en alto—. Vamos a calmarnos…

No quería competir. Una competición conllevaba que algo obtendría el ganador y alguna consecuencia sufriría el perdedor. No quería que le penalizasen si fracasaba.

—Me parece bien —contrarrestó sus intentos el joven Yuri con una idea fija en mente, señalando a Victor—. Pero tendrás que hacer lo que diga el ganador. Aceptaré sólo con esa condición.

—¡Genial! —se emocionó el aludido, aceptando sin dudarlo—. Me encantan estas cosas.

Yuri miró a Victor horrorizado. Esa condición era extrema. Si ganaba Yuri, podría obligarlo a hacer lo que un minuto antes le había exigido…

Volver a Rusia para entrenarle, pensó con desasosiego.

—¡Un segundo! —gritaron tres voces a su espalda—. ¿Podemos organizar nosotras el evento? —Eran las trillizas. Como siempre, andaban vigilantes de todo lo que acontecía por las inmediaciones—. Mostraremos al público un enfrentamiento entre el Yuri ruso y el Yuri japonés. ¡Haremos una gran fiesta! —exclamaron al cielo entusiasmadas.

Victor se unió a las niñas sin dudarlo… otra vez. Parecía más feliz que ellas. Yuri se llevó las manos a la cara para esconder su aturdimiento. Aquello era horrible; una total contraposición a lo que había esperado cuando se levantó esa mañana.

Se suponía que hoy empezaría su entrenamiento con Victor, pero en cambio, se había encontrado con una competencia en la que podría perder y hacer que Victor se marchara.

Toda esa charla se había dado demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera estaba teniendo tiempo de procesar lo que pasaba. Pero tendría que decir algo antes de que aquella locura quedara escrita en piedra.

Pero para su desgracia, Victor se le adelantó:

—Si no os importa, me gustaría pensar sobre vuestros programas —comentó llevándose una mano a la barbilla con gesto reflexivo—. ¿Podríais dejarme solo?

—Sólo si piensas algo bueno para mí —le intimidó Yuri, aunque no supuso un cambio en el estado de Victor. Éste sólo sonrió.

—Claro, claro… —le tranquilizó—. Pensaré un buen programa para cada uno. No te preocupes.

El chico no estaba muy conforme, pero finalmente salió con pasos decididos del recinto. Le siguieron las tres locas del patinaje dando saltos mientras planeaban lo que iban a hacer.

Pero Yuri no pudo ni dar un paso. Se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo que todas las esperanzas que poco a poco se habían ido afianzando durante esa semana, ahora estuvieran colgadas de un hilo sobre un precipicio. Era como si le hubieran estado tentando para que, cuando por fin había picado, quitarle el caramelo.

No quería que Victor se marchara. Quería que se quedara con él allí. Era su ídolo. Su sueño siempre había sido competir en la misma pista. Por eso, tenerle todos los días allí entrenándole se pasaba de largo de lo que era un sueño para convertirlo en toda una fantasía.

Y no quería perderla cuando la había tenido tan cerca.

Victor le miró cuando notó que seguía acompañado y sonrió.

—Lo siento, Yuri. Tendremos que dejar el entrenamiento para mañana.

—Claro —dijo sin emoción.

—Tengo más o menos dos ideas de programa, así que las pensaré mejor para utilizarlas con vosotros. Pero necesitaría estar solo.

—Claro —repitió sin saber qué otra cosa decir. Tenía la sensación de haberse quedado vacío por dentro.

A diferencia del otro Yuri, él salió de allí con pasos lentos. Se sentía aletargado y sólo salió de ese estado cuando llegó a la recepción y escuchó el barullo que había allí.

No sabía por qué, pero su profesora Minako se había personado allí y estaba haciendo poses de ballet mientras giraba pletórica. A su lado, las trillizas daban saltos de alegría con ella.

—¡Sí, una exhibición! —gritó Minako. Miró al techo con sus brazos en alto y exclamó—: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Yuri recordó que su maestra le había pedido hacer una exhibición justo el día anterior. Si las niñas le habían trasladado lo que había pasado allí, ahora sabía que dentro de una semana habría una competencia que seguro que atraería mucho público. Era evidente que si estaba tan ilusionada, era por eso.

Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de que las niñas le hubieran explicado todas las condiciones de ese evento. Porque de haberlo hecho, posiblemente no estuviera tan contenta.

Si perdiese, Victor regresaría a Rusia. Sabía que esa sería la petición de Yuri, el cual quería que Victor le coreografiase sus programas. Y si Victor se marchaba de allí, también se marcharía el aliciente que ella quería aprovechar para reavivar el patinaje sobre hielo en la región.

Por eso concluyó que no debía estar muy al tanto. Porque si perdía, Minako se quedaría sin su tan soñada oportunidad para mejorar su negocio.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin de Capítulo 3 - Parte III  
**

 **18 Octubre 2017**


	12. P3-Cap4: Reflexión

**PARTE III**

 **Capítulo 4: Reflexión**

* * *

 **Notas:** Y llegando a la recta final. Este es el penúltimo capítulo del inicio de esta historia.

Espero que os esté gustando :-D

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Reflexión**

No le había mentido a Yuri cuando le había dicho que tenía dos programas pensados. Los tenía: uno con música rápida y otro con lenta. El problema que tenía con ellos era que no había sabido cuál usar él mismo.

Siempre había tenido muchas ideas de coreografías y, en general, primaba para ser elegidas cuál deleitaría más a los espectadores. Pero mientras las estuvo patinando durante su desarrollo, ninguna le convenció. No era capaz de ver en ellas algo nuevo y eso le había ido mellando poco a poco hasta el punto de perder las ganas de competir.

Pero ahora que no iba a usarlas él mismo, la cosa cambiaba. Podía pulir esas coreografías y asignárselas a ellos para sus programas.

Observó con diversión cómo Yuri vaciaba en cuestión de dos minutos un tazón de carne de cerdo extra-grande. Le habían puesto la especialidad de la casa y, a pesar de seguir rechistando, no estaba dejando nada. Había puesto pegas por la habitación, por el baño compartido y por la comida, pero a la hora de la verdad, las dos últimas, al menos, las había disfrutado como nadie.

—¿Verdad que está bueno? —preguntó Victor viéndole engullir la comida.

—¡Está genial! —contestó con la boca llena. A la madre de Yuri se la veía feliz por ver a alguien disfrutar de su comida.

—¿Tienes más visitas, Yuri? —preguntó Mari entrando en la sala.

La interrupción hizo que el Yuri hambriento se girara en protesta y, para asombro de los presentes, ella se emocionó.

—¡Es igual que Takao!

Victor no tenía ni idea de quien era, pero reconocía sin género de dudas a una fan.

—Él también se llama Yuri —le explicó Hiroko a su hija.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dos Yuris? Pero eso es muy confuso. —Se quedó unos momentos meditando y luego le señaló—. Vale, tú serás Yurio.

—¡¿Qué!? —se quejó el aludido.

—Y bien… ¿Dónde se queda a dormir Yurio?

—En el segundo piso —contestó su hermano solícito.

—¿En la despensa? —replicó ella contrariada.

Puesto que seguían con el balneario al completo, no había habitaciones disponibles. Y lo peor era que cuando se supiera que Yuri también estaba allí, se volvería a montar otro revuelo en Hasetsu.

—Tengo que ir a limpiarla. Yuri ayúdame.

Él aceptó y se levantó. Lo cierto era que Mari había tenido una buena idea diferenciándoles. Así no tendría problemas al dirigirse a ellos.

Miró a Yuri… o mejor dicho, Yurio, y pensó que aquello iba a molestarle bastante.

—Ves qué bien, ¿Yurio?

—¡Cállate! No me llames así.

Victor se rio de él sin contemplaciones. El chico tenía un temperamento muy fuerte, pero al final, Yuri siempre le había respetado. Le había admirado como patinador al ser el mejor de su país. Y puesto que él quería llegar a serlo también, sabía que debía superarle. En consecuencia, tenía un sentimiento de adoración-rivalidad que daba como resultado momentos de agresividad respetuosos, si es que se podía definir de alguna forma.

—Pero me viene bien para diferenciaros. En las prácticas, si no, sería muy confuso.

—¡Entonces llámale Yurio a él! A mí me conoces de antes.

—Pero él es mayor, se llama Yuri desde antes que tú.

—¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?! —Victor se rio con fuerza. Se iba a divertir bastante con ese tema.

—Además, estás en su casa. Es a ti a quien le toca tener el nombre cambiado.

No le hizo nada de gracia. Se puso a despotricar contra todo mientras Victor se limitaba a dejarle desahogarse.

—Créeme que eso no durará mucho —dijo al fin—. Porque la semana que viene ganaré. Espero que el programa que me hagas sea bueno.

—Lo es —le confirmó—. Si lo haces bien, podrás ganarle. Pero si Yuri hace bien el suyo, también podría ganarte a ti.

—Eso no ocurrirá. Yo soy mejor.

—Bueno, quizás deberías tener presente que te ganó hace varios meses estando borracho. Puede que no te sea tan fácil como piensas.

—¡No me recuerdes aquello! —estalló el chico—. No dejaré que vuelva a pasar algo así.

Victor rio recordando las consecuencias de aquel reto. Porque no sólo había perdido; también había compañeros presentes que se llevaron aquel acontecimiento para casa y con el que pudieron mortificarle durante mucho tiempo.

La conversación no duró mucho más porque Yuri acabó cayendo dormido sobre la mesa. Mucho había durado, desde su punto de vista. El viaje a Japón era largo y más porque había que hacer escala. Y por supuesto, el cambio horario no era pequeño, precisamente. El primer día siempre dejaba el cuerpo para el arrastre, daba igual las veces que se viajara.

Mari regresó veinte minutos después de irse para recoger la mesa, pero Yuri no vino con ella.

—¿Dónde está Yuri?

—¿Yuri? Se marchó hace rato —contestó despreocupada recogiendo los vasos.

—¿A dónde?

—Supongo que estará con Minako o en Ice Castle. Son los dos sitios a los que suele ir.

—¿Incluso a estas horas?

Mari le miró con curiosidad.

—A mi hermano le da igual la hora. Si quiere ir, va.

Victor recordaba que a Minako le tocaba trabajar esa noche en el bar, y como le quedaba más cerca que el Ice Castle, probó a buscarle allí.

Sin embargo, la única que estaba allí era ella. No había rastro de Yuri.

—No, conmigo no está —le dijo desde detrás de la barra—. Mari se refería a que podría estar en mi estudio ensayando ballet.

Pero puesto que esa noche trabajaba, Yuri habría optado por ir al Ice Castle.

—¿Y no es algo tarde para darle clases? —inquirió algo sorprendido.

Los horarios de los patinadores tendían a ser más nocturnos que diurnos, pero eso se debía a la disponibilidad de las pistas de hielo. Fuera del horario de apertura al público era el único momento en que se podía ensayar con ellas vacías.

Sin embargo, las clases de ballet no se regían por eso. Se podían hacer en cualquier momento y no era necesario que un profesor se amoldara tanto a los horarios de los patinadores.

—Cuando se pone nervioso siempre quiere ensayar —le explicó—. Es su forma de controlarlo, así que no tengo problemas en dejarle practicar aunque venga tarde. Y en el Ice Castle siempre le dejan la pista si no tienen reservas. Si ha conseguido ser bueno, es porque tiene sitios donde puede ensayar sin preocuparse de si nos molesta o no. En realidad no es que sea un genio, es sólo que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para practicar.

—Y gente que le deja tenerlo —matizó Victor.

—Se podría decir, sí… —estuvo de acuerdo ella con una sonrisa—. Si ha salido de casa a estas horas sin decir nada, algo le habrá pasado. Seguro que le encuentras en el Ice Castle dando vueltas.

—¿Dando vueltas? —Minako compuso una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ya lo verás.

Victor se estaba llevando una sorpresa con aquel suceso. Hasta ese momento, Yuri no había actuado así pero, por lo que estaba descubriendo con su círculo cercano, era algo habitual de él. Se suponía que el día que llegó había revolucionado a Yuri, sin embargo, eso no había conseguido hacerle escapar hasta allí. Y podía dar fe de que había estado muy nervioso.

Pero, en cambio, la llegada del otro Yuri, sí. De modo que no sólo el nerviosismo le impulsaba a hacerlo. La gran diferencia entre la semana anterior y ésta, era que ahora había una competición de por medio. Así que le habían agregado la presión.

Victor caminó seguido de Maccachin atravesando el puente que le llevaba hasta el Ice Castle.

No había sido su intención agobiarle cuando propuso la competencia, pero reconocía que no había esperado que Yuri viniera desde Rusia exigiéndole una promesa de la que no se acordaba. Era lo que se le había ocurrido ante ese dilema.

Suspiró.

En realidad, no quería volver. Yuri se podía valer perfectamente con Yakov. Era un gran entrenador y sabía que sacaría lo mejor de él para seguir dejando a Rusia en lo más alto. Pero a él, lo que lo había motivado era entrenar a un patinador capaz de realizar bien su programa cuando nadie le veía. En competición no lo hacía así y eso era gran parte de lo que le había traído a Japón.

Le encantaría poder decir que era imparcial, pero no lo era. Prefería quedarse allí y entrenar a alguien que en gran medida su problema era que obtuviera una buena dosis de entusiasmo. Yuri había perdido toda su confianza con la temporada pasada y eso era lo que estaba haciendo que no pudiera decidirse entre seguir patinando o no.

Desde que había llegado, tenía la sensación de estar arrastrando de él para que siguiera. Y sabía que se estaba valiendo de su posición para ello. Puesto que Yuri le admiraba, no le negaba nada. De ahí que hubiera aceptado todo lo que le había dicho. Pero eso sólo serviría a corto plazo y Victor lo sabía mejor que nadie. Yuri debía querer por sí mismo seguir patinando o no harían nada con sólo quererlo su entrenador.

El Ice Castle tenía las puertas cerradas cuando llegó, pero las luces estaban encendidas. Tocó a la puerta pero nadie le escuchó, así que llamó por teléfono a Yuuko, la cual estuvo delante de él medio minuto después.

—No esperaba que vinieras tú también —le saludó ella volviendo a cerrar con llave.

—Entonces, ¿Yuri está aquí? —preguntó.

—Sí, lleva un rato descargándose —contestó en tono de broma.

—¿Descargándose?

—Sí, es como le llamo yo a lo que hace. —Victor la miró con desconcierto y ella se rio, poniéndose en marcha hacia la pista—. La gente tiene muchos trucos para tranquilizarse. Hay gente que se pone música, otros se ponen a hacer tareas mecánicas y otros simplemente se entretienen con lo primero que pillan. Pero Yuri se viene a patinar cuando le entra la ansiedad.

—Y así se descarga —completó en tono plano Victor.

—Sí, casi puedes ver cómo se va quedando en los surcos del hielo —rio divertida al pensarlo—. Ven por aquí.

Se acercaron a Nishigori, el cual tenía sus ojos puestos en la pista. Yuri estaba dando vueltas hacia atrás. No hacía nada más; sólo deslizarse por el hielo dando vueltas, y eso le recordó las palabras de Minako.

—Ya está más tranquilo que cuando llegó —le informó Yuuko. Se acercó a la mesa de control y se apoyó—. A veces me recuerda a un adicto al que le dan el objeto de su adicción. Aparece por la puerta muy tenso, pero según empieza a patinar, poco a poco desaparece.

—¿Suele hacerlo a menudo?

—Cuando empiezan las competiciones, mucho. Y tengo entendido que eso no cambió mientras estuvo fuera —contestó Yuuko—. Es bastante sorprendente que compita teniendo en cuenta que en seguida se viene abajo por la presión. Pero en realidad es muy buen patinador y sería un desperdicio que se quedara en casa sin demostrarlo. Por eso todos le animamos.

—¿Y no practica alguna coreografía? —inquirió Victor mirando a Yuri.

—Cuando viene en este estado, no —dijo Nishigori.

—Siempre he pensado que por eso se le da tan bien estar sobre los patines —comentó Yuuko—. Se pasa demasiado tiempo deslizándose con ellos, así que para él, debe ser igual que moverse por el suelo.

Era la primera vez que veía a Yuri así, como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido a su alrededor y ya nada pudiera afectarle. Hasta la fecha, se había dado cuenta de que el primer Yuri que había conocido estaba escondido en algún lugar recóndito dentro de él y era consciente de que no era accesible a menos que el alcohol le hiciera salir.

Pero el otro Yuri que estaba conociendo era alguien que andaba de puntillas alrededor de él. Aunque no era tan exagerado como cuando llegó, sabía que seguía poniéndole nervioso.

Además, ya había concluido que el círculo de amistades de Yuri era muy reducido. Había esperado que se relacionara con más gente, pero sus allegados se contaban con los dedos de la mano. Y siendo un patinador célebre de su país, era increíble que no se relacionara más. A la gente famosa siempre le salían amigos por todos lados, incluso sin quererlos.

—Sí, por eso no tardó mucho en superarte a pesar de ser menor que tú —bromeó el hombre con Yuuko. Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo simulando enfado, pero al final se rio.

—Entonces, ¿veníais los tres a patinar?

—No exactamente —le corrigió Yuuko—. Nosotros ya veníamos a la pista antes de conocerle, y puesto que somos dos años mayor que él, nuestro grupo de amigos era diferente. Sólo estábamos juntos cuando coincidíamos con él aquí.

—Siempre ha venido a patinar solo —dijo Nishigori.

—Yo pensaba que le gustaba patinar precisamente por eso. Cuando éramos pequeños, no jugaba con nadie.

—No es que se le dé muy bien hacer amigos. Siempre ha sido muy solitario.

Victor miró a Yuri como si una luz se hubiese encendido en su cabeza. Eso explicaba, como pocas cosas antes, por qué Yuri no patinaba en la disciplina de danza. Con la calidad técnica que tenía en baile, sería un patinador muy destacado en ella. Pero eso implicaba tener una compañera y, por lo que le estaban diciendo, no parecía muy proclive a simpatizar con una.

No es que se hubiera equivocado de disciplina, como había pensado meses atrás. Era que esa alternativa estaba cerrada debido a su forma de ser.

—Nunca será tan bueno en otra cosa como lo es con el patinaje —continuó diciendo el hombre—. Por eso no quiero que Yuri se retire.

—Ni yo —se sumó su mujer a la opinión—. Sé que aún tiene muchas cosas por hacer. Por eso espero que puedas sacar de él una faceta que desconozcamos.

Tenía que reconocer que no dejaba de sorprenderle. El Yuri que conocían sus allegados era un Yuri retraído e inseguro de sí mismo, tal y como le estaban diciendo todos y que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos día tras día desde que llegó. Pero esa imagen contrastaba por completo con la que tenía de él colgado de una barra semidesnudo en un reto con Chris.

¿Una faceta que desconocieran? Él sabía de una que los dejaría de piedra. Sólo tenía que encontrar la forma de sacarla a la luz para sorprender como nadie a los que le vieran.

—Como un hechizo para convertir al cerdo en príncipe —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada… —dijo rápidamente para quitar importancia a sus palabras y dándose la vuelta para regresar a Yu-Topía—. Gracias a los dos. Me habéis ayudado a saber más de él.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin de Capítulo 4 - Parte III  
**

 **19 Octubre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas:** Por si alguien se está preguntando por qué Victor no siempre habla de Yuri Plisetsky como Yurio una vez que Mari los diferencia, es porque no está acostumbrado y porque es en sus pensamientos (hablando sí lo ha hecho). Yo tengo en mi grupo de amigos dos con el mismo nombre e incluso cuando estoy pensando en algo en que están los dos implicados, jamás me matizo a mí misma quién es cual, sólo cuando hablo con alguien y entonces sí que tengo que matizarlo. Así que en este capítulo, como no hay confusiones de quién es quién en el contexto, no lo he cambiado.

Un saludo.


	13. P3-Cap5: Elección

**PARTE III  
**

 **Capítulo 5: Elección**

* * *

 **Notas:** Pues siguiendo la línea de los días anteriores, tuve problemas para actualizarlo. Así que a pesar de haber subido ayer el capítulo correspondiente, no se actualizó en el fandom como reciente. Así que ahí quedó sin subir en posiciones. Espero que hoy, teniendo en cuenta que es el último capítulo y cambiaré su estatus, lo haga. La otra vez que no conseguí que se actualizara, sí lo hizo cuando subí el siguiente. Así que veremos...

Como digo, es el último capítulo. Con él termino el inicio de esta historia, que era mi idea de fic. Este capítulo, al igual que el anterior, está también enfocado en la perspectiva de Victor. De por sí, él me parece más interesante de escribir, pero no es sólo por eso que me ha tirado más ir por él. Es porque de Yuri ya se nos cuenta en el anime. Mientras que la visión de Victor no.

Comentar que en este capítulo, a diferencia del anterior, sí distingo a Yuri Plisetsky como Yurio en la mente de Victor pero es para no liar al lector.

Os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste :-D

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Elección**

—¡Tenéis que ir más rápido! —exigió Victor subido a una bici mientras los dos Yuris intentaban seguirle el paso.

Hoy tenían la pista reservada para ellos. Puesto que se había anunciado incluso por megafonía que se realizaría un evento de hielo en una semana, los dueños del Ice Castle les habían dejado la pista para entrenar. Ya habían visto hasta carteles pegados por el pueblo. Minako y las trillizas no se andaban con tonterías cuando se refería a montar un evento.

Victor se adelantó y llegó el primero. Así tendría tiempo de montar el equipo de música en la pista.

—Ya sé que es un entrenamiento privado —le dijo Yuuko ayudándole a traer las cosas—. Pero como tampoco tengo mucho trabajo hoy, ¿puedo veros?

—¿Tus hijas también estarán hoy aquí? —Ya había comprobado que era bastante peligroso tenerlas por allí. Si quería que las coreografías que se hicieran fuesen privadas, debía mantenerlas alejadas del lugar.

—No están. Se han ido con Minako a seguir pegando carteles —le informó Yuuko conectando el cable del equipo de música al enchufe.

—¿Más carteles? Van a empapelar Hasetsu —rio Victor. Yuuko asintió y se echó a reír también. Las niñas estaban muy emocionadas con la competición espontánea que había surgido.

—Voy a recepción a esperar que lleguen.

—Bien.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Estaban preparados y mentalizados, por lo que pudo comprobar. Victor les hizo entrar en la pista para empezar a explicarles lo que tenía pensado para ellos. Sabía a la perfección que se quedarían pasmados en cuanto les dijera su idea, así que no se entretuvo con rodeos.

—Primero, escucharemos la música —les dijo pulsando el mando. Una canción lenta empezó a sonar a través de los altavoces—. La canción tiene dos arreglos basándose en dos temas distintos. El amor en dos formas: Eros y Ágape. ¿Habéis pensado alguna vez en el amor?

—No —contestó Yurio sin mucha emoción. Yuri se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Bien. ¿Qué sentís al escuchar esta música? —les preguntó. Era importante que asimilaran el contexto de la melodía para que pudieran recrear la historia en su cabeza. Cuanto mejor pudieran verla, más la sentirían y, por lo tanto, mejor la interpretarían en el hielo.

—Es una canción suave e inocente —contestó Yuri meditando sobre ella—. Como si tratara de alguien que desconoce el amor.

—No me gusta —repuso Yurio contrariado—. Esta imagen de inocencia me da arcadas.

Victor le miró con paciencia. Eso era muy típico de él. Al chico le gustaban las coreografías con más ritmo. Estaba convencido de que la otra versión le interesaría más.

—Muy bien —aceptó Victor. Manipuló el mando del equipo de música y pasó a la siguiente canción.

La melodía que empezó a sonar era mucho más dinámica que la anterior. Aunque se podía apreciar que era la misma canción, casi parecía otra.

—Parece una canción diferente —expuso Yuri concentrándose en ella.

—¡Me gusta! Victor, quiero patinar con ésta —reclamó Yurio al momento, como bien había sabido Victor que haría. Era una canción más en la línea de lo que le gustaba a él patinar.

—La primera canción se llama «Ai ni tsuite, Ágape». Su tema es el amor incondicional —explicó Victor—. La segunda es «Ai ni tsuite, Eros», y su tema es el amor sexual. Haré que cada uno de vosotros patine con uno de estos temas. Sólo faltaría asignarlos. —Victor apuntó con el dedo a Yuri y exclamó—. Yuri, tú serás Eros. Y Yurio —se giró a apuntarle a él—, tú serás Ágape.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de reaccionar por unos breves instantes de confusión, pero acto seguido se horrorizaron al ver que les habían asignado la canción que no esperaban. Victor se regocijó internamente con ello. Sabía que pondrían el grito en el cielo, pero no iba a cambiar de parecer.

—¡Victor, te has confundido al asignarlas! —reprochó Yurio enfadado. Yuri estaba demasiado impresionado aún por pensar que le había dado la canción de Eros cuando él no se veía, para nada, patinando una canción de esa temática—. ¡Quiero la otra!

—No, está bien así. Haréis lo contrario de lo esperado. ¿Cómo ibais a sorprender, si no? Ése es mi lema —argumentó divertido ante las caras de ambos.

Él se había encargado de sorprender al público durante años con sus programas. Ahora se había tomado un descanso para ejercer como entrenador y, por supuesto, con toda su intención de seguir asombrando a todos. No iba a dejar que esos dos arruinaran el gran efecto que tendría sobre la gente el hecho de que patinaran coreografías fuera de lo habitual para ellos.

Además, era importante que aprendieran a salir de su zona de confort e innovaran en otras cosas. Si siempre hiciesen lo mismo, aunque lo hicieran con buena técnica, aburrirían a los asistentes. Y el patinaje sobre hielo era todo menos aburrido.

Se dirigió hacia ellos, con una sonrisa inocente pero con el objetivo claro de hacerles aceptar su plan.

—Debéis entender que sois unos patinadores más corrientes de lo que os pensáis. Deberíais ser conscientes de ello —les dijo con toda intención de hurgar en la llaga—. No sois lo suficientemente buenos como para que podáis permitiros escoger vuestra imagen. Para el público, sólo sois un cerdito y un gatito. —Victor pudo ver cómo se encogían ante la reprimenda que les estaba dando, pero puesto que ésa era su idea desde un principio, siguió—: Si no sois capaces de patinar vuestro tema con un nivel acorde, no coreografiaré ninguno de vuestros programas. Pero ya que sois admiradores míos, sé que buscaréis la forma de conseguirlo.

Victor estaba seguro de que eso les motivaría a aceptar sus condiciones. Hasta el momento, al único al que le estaban poniendo condiciones era a él, por lo que iba siendo hora de devolvérsela. Él no era, precisamente, un aficionado.

El primero en asentar sus palabras fue Yurio. Era un chico muy competitivo y, al igual que lanzaba retos sin pensar, también era dado a aceptarlos. Además, a diferencia de Yuri que ni siquiera sabía lo que opinaba de todo aquello o si acaso le importaba, Yurio tenía un interés muy fuerte en ganar aquel enfrentamiento, por lo que no iba a dejarlo pasar.

—Está bien —acató Yurio al fin—. Patinaré con Ágape. Mi debut como senior depende de eso. —Se echó hacia delante con actitud agresiva, intentando intimidar a Victor—. Pero más te vale que me des un programa ganador.

—Eso dependerá de ti. Si yo lo hiciera, ganaría fijo —le retó Victor con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Yurio dio una patada contra el suelo molesto.

—Si yo gano, volverás a Rusia conmigo y serás mi entrenador. ¡Eso es lo que quiero! —declaró el chico como premio del enfrentamiento.

—Vale, me parece bien —aceptó Victor.

No podía decir que le sorprendiera. El día anterior ya le había dicho que quería que volviera con él. Y puesto que habían llegado a este punto, no podía echarse atrás. Tal y como había planteado este reto, ninguno de los dos tenía ventaja sobre el otro. Yurio no realizaba rutinas que implicaran un sentimiento inocente y tranquilo; estaba acostumbrado a programas rápidos y explosivos. De la misma forma, a Yuri le pasaba algo parecido. Por culpa de su poca confianza en sí mismo, no realizaba coreografías de temática sensual.

Los dos debían poner de su parte y echarlo todo en la pista de hielo si querían ganar al otro en terreno desventajoso. Con sólo una semana para prepararlo, la motivación en este enfrentamiento sería clave.

—¿Y tú, Yuri? —le preguntó con curiosidad. Victor tenía claro desde el día anterior lo que le pediría Yurio a cambio, pero no tenía ni idea de qué le pediría Yuri—. ¿Qué quieres si ganas?

—Comer tazones de carne de cerdo contigo. —Yuri titubeó al decirlo, además de hacerlo en voz baja. Por eso Victor creyó haberle escuchado mal porque no le encontraba sentido a lo que decía.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero ganar y comer muchos tazones de cerdo contigo —expuso con mayor convicción—. Así que patinaré con Eros y haré mi mejor esfuerzo con él.

Victor no supo de inicio cómo reaccionar a sus efusivas palabras, hasta que consiguió entender su trasfondo. Recordó que Minako le había dicho el día que llegó a Hasetsu que Yuri sólo se permitía comer ese plato cuando ganaba.

Y fue por eso que se le cortó la respiración cuando se dio cuenta de que por fin Yuri se había decidido. Quería seguir patinando y ganar competiciones junto con él.

Era justo lo que había estado esperando escuchar durante todos esos días y que casi creyó que ya no haría.

—¡Genial! —exclamó emocionado—. ¡Así me gusta!

Porque por fin, dejaría de tener que arrastrar a Yuri para que entrenase. A partir de ahora, él volvería a pelear en la pista de hielo por iniciativa propia.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin de Capítulo 5 - Parte III  
**

 **Fin de «Cruce de Caminos»**

 **20 Octubre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas:** Y hasta aquí llegué. La idea de este fic surgió porque el anime me dejaba con ganas de ver por qué se había llegado a la situación de Victor y Yuri como entrenador y patinador. Sin rellenar los huecos, puede parecer que algunas cosas sucedieran sin un motivo claro y, por tanto, «metido con calzador» por la autora. A mí era una sensación que me daba al ver cómo acaba Victor en Japón entrenando a Yuri. Como la historia me gustaba, hice un «¡venga, va!, lo pasamos», pero a mí me resultaba todo cogido con pinzas. Pero entonces llegó el final del capítulo 10 y de pronto todo me cuadró más.

Y por eso, de ahí surgió este fic: quería repasar el inicio de su andadura conjunta con el factor de la famosa fiesta tras la FGP condicionando sus decisiones.

Espero que os haya gustado :-D

¡Saludos!


End file.
